Going Back
by LiTori
Summary: Naru has come back from England! But does Mai still love him? Why is Lin being so secretive? And who is the red-head that came back with Naru? Come back to SPR, and tackle new, more dangerous cases! READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for future scenes.
1. Flight 645 to Heathrow

**Tori: So, Hey everyone! I'm a bad person, i haven't posted anything for a while.**

**Naru: Laziness is not an excuse.**

**Mai: Shut up Naru.**

**Tori: Thank you Mai. Naru, shut up, or i'll write it about Yasu.**

**Naru: *sulks***

**Mai: Tori does not own Ghost Hunt, nor will she ever.**

**Naru: Thank goodness.**

**Tori: Naru, this is your last chance...**

**Naru: *dramatic sigh* please read and review, or we'll never hear the end of it.**

**Tori: *death glare***

**Mai: ENJOY!**

_"__Flight 645 to Heathrow, please start boarding now. That's Flight 645 to Heathrow, please start boarding now."_

Koujo Lin started slightly as someone nudged him, startling him from his meditation. He looked up to see Noll staring at him.

"Come on. I don't want to be late."

Koujo rolled his neck and stood up gracefully from his seat on the floor.

Noll was going back home today, and Lin, as usual, had to go with him. Madoka was coming as well, for Gene's funeral, before going back to Japan.

Noll looked tired, well, more tired than usual. But that was only to be expected after finding your older twin brothers body, and then having to survive an interrogation by his employees and co-workers.

Koujo grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the plane, Noll following. He had always used to hate it when Noll interrupted his mediation, but now, he was simply used to it. Besides, Oliver knew that Lin needed to meditate. It cleared the mind, and helped control emotions. Oliver led the way towards the security gate, dodging the crowds of people, Koujo following close behind. He noticed the approving glances that girls shot towards Noll, but, as usual, the emotionally stunted teen never noticed. Koujo shook his head slightly.

Madoka had _mentioned_ to Luella, Oliver's adoptive mother, that Noll had taken an interest to a girl. It took all of Madoka, Martin Davis and Koujo's persuasion skills to stop Luella from boarding the next flight to Japan to meet her.

"Are you intending to stand there all day?" The sarcastic jab sliced through Koujo's train of thought. He shook his head, meeting his friends glare.

"No, I'm coming." Oliver turned around, and walked through the security gate. Koujo rolled his eyes, and followed.

"And we really need to talk about your manners, or lack of thereof." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Oliver Davis shifted slightly in his chair. He didn't like flying first class, so he'd asked Lin to get business class tickets. As usual, Lin had done a great job getting them. Noll sat in his usual window seat, while Lin had the seat next to him.

Noll never understood why Lin was continuously typing on his laptop. He had assumed, once, that Lin was reporting to Professor Davis Snr., but that idea went out the window when he saw how much work Lin was actually doing.

Not only was he finishing a six-year course on Parapsychology, Computer Science and Folklore, but he was also designing websites for BSPR. Right now, though, Lin was playing solitaire, waiting for their flight to land in Heathrow.

Oliver wished that sometimes Lin would just talk to him, instead of immersing himself into the digital world. Anything to keep his thoughts off..._her_.

His somewhat annoying assistant; with her habit of recklessly throwing herself into danger. The way her brown eyes would be on fire when she was mad with him. Well, her eyes weren't exactly brown; more of a cinnamon colour. Her hair wasn't exactly brown either, more of a mix of brown and a light red.

'_Dear Lord, you really are hopeless, Noll. Don't think about her.'_ He looked at the page that he had been reading for the past 3 hours, the words still refusing to stay on the page and be read. Oliver gave up in frustration and shut the book, choosing instead to look out the window at the seemingly endless expanse of sky.

Slowly, the roar of the engine faded, and the sky turned darker, until all Oliver was aware of was the blackness. Then he was no longer aware of anything.

* * *

_The first thing that woke Noll was the sirens, and the red and blue flashing lights outside his window. Across the room, Gene still slept, oblivious as usual while he was sleeping. Oliver picked up something at random; a rather thick book for a five year old, and threw it at his older twin. Gene shot upright, shock on his face. He looked at Noll, who placed a finger on his lips, and gestured towards the door. Raised voices were coming from the other side, two male voices and their mother's voice, protesting in her broken English, sobbing. Footsteps sounded, and Gene jumped off his bed, running and jumping onto his twin's instead. Oliver reached out to Gene, grabbing his hand. Gene squeezed it, his eyes wide in the bright moonlight that flooded the room. The glass on the bedside table next to Oliver started to rattle and wobble. The door opened, and a tall man stood, blocking the yellow light that came from the hallway. He was a policeman, dressed in the dark blue uniform._

_"__Boys, pack your things and get ready to leave." He growled. Gene gave a confused smile at the officer._

_"__Is there a problem, officer?" he asked, in slightly accented English. The officer merely grunted and moved away._

_"__Mrs Daniels, please prepare your children for being taken into custody." Oliver's mother came in, her almond shaped eyes red-rimmed, but she had a weak smile on her face._

_"__Noru, Gene,' she whispered. Gene ran forward, throwing himself into his mother's arms._

_"__What's happening, mother?" he asked, switching back to Japanese. Oliver followed slower than his brother, but his mother still found room for him in her arms._

_"__You two are going to be going away for a while. I want you to pack you things, and leave with the officers, okay?" Oliver looked up at his mother, black hair falling in a messy fringe across his eyes._

_"__What about you?" he asked. His mother smiled, but Oliver could see that something wasn't quite right in her eyes._

_"__I will be fine, Noru." She stood up, and started to pack things in two backpacks; school books in Japanese, clothes and in Noru's backpack she placed a small package wrapped in green paper, and another one wrapped in blue paper in Gene's. She handed them to the boys, who swung them onto their shoulders. Their mother took both of their hands, and led them down to the front door. Kneeling, she hugged Gene first._

_"__Take care of your brother Gene. Don't let anything happen to you two." Gene nodded, and gave his mother a bright smile, despite the tears pooling in his eyes. Oliver stood, waiting patiently for his turn. His mother hugged him, pulling him tight._

_"__Be a good boy, and watch out for your brother." Oliver nodded, and reached up a hand, brushing away a tear._

_"__I will see you soon, mother." He said, giving her a rare smile. She smiled back, and one of the police officers, a woman, gently pushed them towards the car. She helped them climb in, and put their seatbelts on. Oliver looked back at their house, the wooden boards seeming silver in the moonlight. His mother was leaning against the doorframe, looking stooped and tired. Oliver and Gene lifted their hands at the same time as the police car pulled away, and their mother raised a hand back. _

_She kept it raised even as the car faded out of sight, hoping against hope that someday, her boys would be able to come back. _

_The next week, Narukene Daniels was convicted of child abuse and neglect, and was sentenced to ten years imprisonment. Mrs Daniels died in custody three months later, of heart failure. A post-mortem examination was conducted, and revealed that Mrs Daniels had overdosed on the sedatives that were given to the prisoners, after hoarding them for three months. Further examination revealed bruises around Mrs Daniels neck and head, although her cellmates deny ever touching her. A further inquiry was abandoned, and the case against her dropped. It was reported that Narukene Daniels, after the death of her husband and daughter in a car accident, was mentally unstable. Her two sons, Oliver and Eugene, were placed in the foster system, and were later adopted out to a family from England, and are living there now._


	2. The Narcissist Has Landed

**Tori: HAH! Tori is amazing! Updating so soon after the first one!**

**Mai: Well done!**

**Naru: For once you aren't late.**

**Masako: I can't believe I used to like you.**

**Tori: I know the feeling. Maybe I should kill him off after all, and let Yasu be the main character.**

**Yasu: PLEASE!**

**Naru: No one will read it if you do.**

**Tori: *mutters* Damn, he called my bluff.**

**Masako: Please read and review, so that Tori can make Naru be nicer.**

**Yasu: And follow, so that you can see more of me!*sexy smile***

**Mai: Thanks to all the followers, and reviewers ****_14AmyChan and Naruisawesome._**

* * *

Koujo's gaze slid across from his laptop to his young and irresponsible charge. There were times that Koujo could throttle the teenager for being rude, but other times, like now, that he wished would never end. Oliver had his arm propped up in the window sill, and was leaning on it, sleeping.

Sometimes Koujo wished that he would stay that way or one day wake up and be less arrogant. But, wishes like that don't often come true.

'_Yes, peace and quiet. All that's going to change once we land.'_ The Chinese man flicked his eyes to his laptop screen, and sighed.

Five more minutes, and he would have to wake up the teen. He clicked the stat menu and selected _shut down_. The screen light died, and Koujo shut the device, sliding it back into its bag. He reached over, and shook Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Koujo shook him again, a little harder. Oliver hunched up, his back to Koujo.

'_This boy sleeps like the dead. No wonder they both get along so well.'_

Koujo gave up on being gentle, and pinched Oliver hard on the shoulder. Oliver shot upright, hand reached back to grab at the intruder. When he met Koujo's steady gaze, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Have we landed already?" the teen asked, already switching back to English.

"We will be in...' Koujo flicked his gaze to his watch,' two minutes." He confirmed, also switching back to English. Oliver nodded and stretched his arms out in front of him.

Koujo reached down, and picked up his laptop bag, and the backpack that carried some case files that he'd typed up. As he moved the laptop bag, a scrap of paper floated out of the open pocket. Oliver bent to pick it up before Koujo could beat him to it. Oliver raised an eyebrow, looking at the piece of paper before looking at Koujo, a silent question in his eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked, when it was clear that Koujo hadn't understood the silent question that he'd been asking. Koujo reached across and grabbed the photo off him, tucking it back into his laptop bag.

"An old friend." Was his only answer. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"An old friend that was in Japan?" Koujo shook his head, zipping up the bag.

"She's dead. She died six years ago." He murmured. Oliver was about to answer, when the seatbelt sign came to life overhead. Crisis averted, Koujo did up his seatbelt.

"Who's picking us up?" Oliver asked, shooting a glance at his friend. Koujo gave a small smile, his features becoming younger for a moment.

"Mei."

* * *

**Japan**

Mai flung herself down on Masako's couch and sighed dramatically. Ayako flopped down onto the opposite couch, while Masako slumped into the armchair in between.

"Sometimes I hate my job." Masako moaned.

It had been a rough day of photo-shoots, séances and interviews. Mai had become Masako's assistant/friend, and often went with Masako to her jobs. Ayako had become like a big sister/driver, and had also assisted in the more dangerous séances. All three were close friends, and Ayako was now Mai's legal guardian.

"This sucks." Mai proclaimed. Ayako hummed in agreement, and Mai stood up.

"Tea?" Masako gave her friend a wry smile.

"When do we not need it?" Mai grinned and made her way into the kitchen. She and Ayako had moved in with Masako a few weeks after..._he..._had left. Masako was quite lonely now that SPR had semi-disbanded, and Mai had been kicked out of her flat by her landlord.

It hadn't been Mai's fault; there had been an older married couple who had offered to pay more for rent. Mai, being younger and without a legal guardian, had been reported, and then the social services had come around.

'_Foster care my foot. At least Ayako got in first before some paedophile decided he wanted me.'_ The brown haired teen thought, and she filled up the jug and tuned it on. Reaching up to grab the tea, she heard voices outside the door. A knock sounded.

"Mai, my dearest dumpling, please open the door for your knight in shining armour!" There were groans from the living room, and Mai barely held one in herself.

There had been a boy shadowing Mai for the past month, and he had made his intentions pretty clear that he was after Mai. This wouldn't have normally been a problem, bar the fact that this boy went to Mai's school, lived in the block of flats next door, was obscenely rich and arrogant, and seemed to think that Mai was interested.

"Really,' Mai muttered, as she ignored the knock resonating throughout the flat,' you would think that he would take the hint and go away."

He had entered last week, and Ayako had been home. She had threatened him by calling the police, charging him with trespassing on private property.

The week before it had been Masako alone, and she had threatened to hit him with a frying pan.

'_For someone who looks so delicate, she has a lot of steel. But I suppose that comes from being in the show business._'

Obviously, the boy had been hoping to catch Mai alone after school, but Yasu, now in his final year of school, had driven by and picked her up.

Mai had also moved schools; she now went to the same school as Masako, as Masako was also feeling the loneliness at school. By coincidence, the new school was near Yasu's, as well as Ayako's hospital.

Another series of knocks thundered on the door, and Mai resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

"He doesn't take the hints, does he?" Masako had come up behind Mai, looking for her quick-fix remedy to any situation: chocolate.

Mai poured the hot water into the cups, and placed the tea powder in, grabbing a whisk and started to mix the tea.

Ayako groaned as another series of knock thudded against the door.

"One day,' she moaned,' one day of peace and quiet is all I ask for. Is that too much?"

Mai exchanged a glance with Masako, thoughts running along the same track. It was Mai who voiced their thoughts.

"I would rather have a day with a tea-deprived...Naru,' Mai paused, the name sticking in her throat,' than have to deal with this loser."


	3. Many Meetings

**Tori: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had a music festival in Hawkes Bay (Napier and Hastings, New Zealand), so **

**a) I was exhausted from a five hour bus trip, followed by a three hour rehearsal and playing charades until 10:30 and looking for my friend's bottle of V at 6:50 in the morning on Sunday, followed by a performance at 1:35pm**

**b) I had no internet connection because my stupid laptop won't connect to wireless &**

**c) I forgot my USB, which had all my Fanfiction stuff on it, so I was annoyed.**

**Masako: I'm sure that we can forgive you. Your band did win GOLD and Best Performance Overall.**

**Tori: It was all the clarinets and flutes; they had the hard parts. Anyway...**

**Yasu: Thanks for the reviews and favourites and for following.**

**Masako: Also, I would like to point out a fact that Lin's first name is Koujo, not Lin, as in Japan they do it backwards. That is why in the previous chapter, his viewpoint is using his first name.**

**Yasu: His first name is Koujo? No wonder we all call him Lin.**

**Tori: Yasu, shut up. I'm sorry that this is a little late. Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**Yasu: *sulks***

**Masako: Enjoy.**

* * *

The woman stood next to the sliding doors, dark glasses covering her eyes. People walking past her shot her strange glances, many of the male percentage gave her approving onceover's as well, but she ignored them. One was even so bold to walk up to her and try to start a conversation, but he was put off by her stony silence, and her unwavering gaze that was focused on the _Arrivals_ gate. She stood amongst a sea of people, and waited. Waited for her targets to arrive.

* * *

Oliver stretched his back, feeling it click. Twelve hour flights were usually bad, but that one had felt especially long. He looked around him at the familiar sight of Heathrow airport.

He remembered Gene leaving; his mother crying, and a brief but nervous hug, his twin a bit reluctant to leave Noll in England.

Then his departure; a written note to his parents left on the kitchen table, a flight at midnight and Lin refusing to stay behind.

He was glad that Lin had come a few days in: Oliver couldn't drive in Japan, and Lin had a decent grasp of Japanese culture for them to get by without being noticed.

He joined Lin by the conveyer belt, waiting for his suitcase to come around. Lin already had his; it sat next to him. Oliver spotted his, but Lin grabbed it for him, his arms straining slightly.

"What have you got in here?" he muttered. Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"A few books. It's not that heavy." Lin rolled his eyes and passed it to Oliver, whose other eyebrow joined the first.

"It wasn't that heavy when I packed it." Lin shrugged.

"I'm not carrying it for you." Oliver shot him an amused glance and pulled out the handle, pulling the suitcase behind him. Lin followed him, his own suitcase dark against the white tiles.

"Where's Mei?" Oliver asked, as they made their way to the exit doors. Lin simply shrugged.

"She said that she would be here."

Oliver stiffened; his senses on high alert.

"What?" Lin asked when the dark-haired teen stopped.

"We're being followed." Lin frowned.

"Are you sure? My shiki don't sense anything unusual." Oliver faced his friend.

"I'm hardly ever wrong." Lin turned his head slightly, thinking. Oliver spotted a figure walking closer to them, and before he could utter a warning, his voice was stolen by a quick flick of slender fingers.

The woman placed a finger over her lips, and then placed her hands over Lin's eyes. Lin stiffened, and went to turn, but the woman pinched his cheek.

"Guess who?" Lin frowned, and Oliver hid a snigger.

If there was one thing Lin truly despised, it was guessing games.

Lin tilted his head, and grabbed at the hands, pulling them away from his eyes. The woman pouted, and Oliver gave a smirk. Lin shot a glare at Oliver, before turning around, just as the woman took off her glasses.

"Mei?" Lin asked, frowning, 'What happened to your hair?" Mei rolled her eyes.

"Almost over a year we haven't seen each other, and the first thing you ask about is my hair?" Lin nodded.

"It's got green tips." Mei shrugged.

"I was feeling bored, so Mini Noll and I went to go have some girl-time. Are you going to say hello?"

Lin sighed, and wrapped his arms around Mei, drawing her close.

"Hello, my dearest elder sister. How are you?" Mei hugged him back, and Oliver looked away, sadness sending a pang through his heart.

'_This is what it should have been when Gene came home. Mei and Gene being idiots; Lin and I standing on the sidelines.'_

"I'm fine, little brother. Did you bring me back something from Japan?"

Lin bit his lip, something he did when he was nervous. It wasn't often, so only people who knew him well would recognise the tell.

Mei bit her lip as well, and Oliver marvelled at the silent language that the two Onmyouji siblings were able to communicate by.

Mei suddenly turned to Oliver, and he was enveloped in a hug that smelt like anise and roses.

Oliver felt a pang in his gut; memories of years of comfort and security from long ago surfacing. Oliver hugged her back tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to surface.

Mei always made people feel like this: wanting to open up and confess everything, knowing that nothing could harm them.

"Welcome home, Noll."

* * *

Mai lay on her bed, frowning. The text book on Parapsychology was sitting in front of her, the author's name mocking her. There weren't many decent authors on the subject, but there was one that Mai knew well, with his tea-drinking addiction and tendency to be narcissistic.

'_Oliver Davis: Astral Projection and Psychic Dreams.'_

Mai glared at the page, hoping that it would disappear, or burst into flames. There was a knock on the door.

"Mai?" Masako called,' there is a phone call for you." Mai groaned, and rolled off her bed, feeling her toes dig into the soft carpet.

"Coming." She opened her door, and Masako stood there, and apologetic look on her face.

"He will not stop ringing, and his messages always fill up the missed calls box." Mai sighed and took the phone off her friend.

"Make me some tea, please?" Mai whispered to Masako. Masako gave her a small smile, and moved towards the kitchen. Mai took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"_Mai, my dearest and most delicate flower, how long must you keep ignoring our love?"_

"As long as it takes for you to get the hint and leave me alone." Mai growled into the phone.

"_Ah, your harsh words are like music to my ears. Please, my love, come see me tomorrow after school."_

Mai shuddered, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Go away, Takeo. I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend."

The last part was a lie, but she hoped that it would get him to shut up.

"_My purest pearl of my heart, no one can compare to me. I'll meet you at the gate."_

"Leave me alone, you perv."

"_Till tomorrow, my sunrise._"

There was a click, and the tone came through, telling Mai that he'd hung up. Masako came in with the tea, and looked at Mai's pale face.

"Give me the word,' Masako began coldly,' and I will personally set some spirits onto him."

Mai nodded in agreement.

"I'll let you know as soon as possible."


	4. Adagio Cantabile

**Tori: OMG, the week just drags on and on, and I've taken ages to get this chapter up.**

**Masako: Do not feel too bad, you are studying for exams.**

**Tori: Dear Lord, don't remind me. Science, English, Drama, Math, Music and Classics. WHY DID I TAKE SO MANY SUBJECTS!?**

**Naru: Because you're stupid to overload yourself with work.**

**Tori: *grinds teeth***

**Mei: Tori owns me, but she doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Masako: Please read and review, we really enjoy your comments.**

**Tori: Enjoy! **

Mei looked in the rear vision mirror at her young charge. Well, he was more of an annoying younger brother, much like Koujo, but he was more...arrogant.

'_Really. Boys are so cocky sometimes. How on earth did I survive with three brothers?'_ Mei negotiated a sharp corner and entered the thick tunnel of trees.

'_Koujo had mentioned a girl; Mai. Maybe Noll's lovesick? Oh, come on Mei, get real. Your emotionally stunted teenage PK user is never going to be interested in girls. But Koujo isn't really one to lie.'_

Mei braked slightly as the sheen of water came into her view, covering part of the road.

'_Ah, hell. Even if he was interested, it would take a hell of a lot of patience to tame that teen. I wonder how his co-workers managed to put up with his attitude. They must have had the patience of a god to stay calm.'_

Mei turned another corner, and the trees thinned slightly. Her thought fled to her other charge.

'_I hope that girl has gone to bed. She maybe sixteen, but she's still under my care. I don't care if she's working on a composition; she needs to go to bed so she can get up to go to school.'_

A final corner, and then the Davis mansion came into view. Mei spotted a light in one of the top rooms, and she sighed.

'_She's still up at ten o'clock. That girl is going to get a piece of my mind._'

There was movement in the backseat, and Mei flicked her eyes towards her mirror. Oliver had woken up, and was staring blearily out the window.

"Damn, I fell asleep." He muttered. Mei hid a smile, but that smile dropped at his next comment.

"I'm getting as bad as Mai."

Mei raised her eyebrows.

"What was that, Oliver?" Noll blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, just wondering about how Mother took the news."

Mei hid a smirk at his sudden change of topic.

"As well as any mother takes the news that one of her sons died. Martin was in his office most of the time."

Oliver nodded at the statement, and then tried to stretch in the confines of Mei's Toyota Corolla.

Mei looked across to her younger brother, who was also asleep, his head resting on his hand, propped up against the window.

Mei reached across and slapped him upside the head.

Koujo's head shot up, and his hand grabbed Mei's before she had time to withdraw it. He looked at it in confusion.

"No distracting the driver, Koujo. Please release my hand." Koujo glared at her, and then looked out of the window. Mei pulled up at the steps, and put the car in neutral.

"Get out here; I'm taking the car around to the back."

Oliver opened the door, grabbing his backpack and Koujo's laptop bag. Koujo got out slowly, hauling his tall frame out of the small car.

"Mei, you really need to get a bigger car." Mei poked her tongue out at her younger brother.

"You need to shrink so that you can fit. We can't all ride motorbikes." Koujo raised an eyebrow.

"We don't all enjoy being trapped in a metal container of death."

Oliver snickered, but shut up when Mei shot him a glare.

"Get inside, you two, and say hello to Luella and Martin. Oh, and Noll?" Oliver turned back towards the car, an eyebrow raised.

"You might want to talk to her. She missed you."

Oliver nodded, and turned around as Mei put the car back into drive and cruised around to the back of the house.

* * *

The last time Koujo had heard the piano being played was when Oliver played in high school, and Gene would attempt to play along on the violin.

But tonight, the haunting melody of Beethoven's _Adagio Cantabile_, from _Sonata Pathétique,_ reverberated around the halls and corridors. Koujo usually enjoyed the piece; it brought back bittersweet memories of younger days.

It was skilfully played, and there was only one other person, apart from Luella, who played the piano that well.

Koujo felt a jolt as one of his shiki shot off towards the sound.

It was one of the foxes, Iyaka, who was more headstrong and rebellious than his others.

He felt the head fox, Nomi, bark at her, and winced slightly as his other shiki yelled at Nomi.

The piano finished playing, ending on a minor chord, and then there was a _thunk_ as the pedal was released. Oliver dropped his bags on the tiled entrance as a flash of red flew down the stairs and threw itself at him.

"NOLL, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! IF YOU WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR GENE, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?! YOU EVEN TOOK _LIN_ BEFORE ME!"

"Lin was more quiet, and he gets work done faster than you." Came the arrogant and somewhat tactless remark.

The red-haired girl drew herself up to her full height, even though she only came up to Noll's shoulder now.

"Oliver Lucian Davis, don't you dare take that tome of voice with me." She hissed icily.

The temperature dropped, and ice formed on the windows.

"Nollene, enough." The command cracked like a whip, and Koujo turned around to face his employer and mentor.

"Professor Davis." Koujo inclined his head respectfully; Professor Davis disliked the "Japanese bowing thing", as he put it.

"Koujo Lin, I trust my son wasn't too difficult."

* * *

_Naru walked into Lin's office._

_"__I want to hire someone as an office assistant."_

_"__Who?"_

_"__Taniyama Mai."_

_"__The one who pushed the shelves on me and broke your camera? The one who you _suspect_ might have latent psychic powers?"_

_"__Do you know another other Taniyama Mai's?"_

_"__Oliver..."_

_"__She starts tomorrow."_

* * *

_"__Oliver, don't you dare use your powers again. You could kill yourself."_

_"__I'm well aware of that, Koujo. You don't have to lecture me again."_

_"__Still, for a petty trick? To impress the science teacher? To get Kasai onto your side?"_

_"__The science teacher is a bit old for me, Lin. She's more your age."_

* * *

_"__Lin will take care of Mai."_

_"__But Naru, who will watch over you?"_

_"__I'll manage."_

* * *

_Oliver walked up to face the okubu._

_"__Naru, don't do it!" Golden energy focused around Oliver, before he released it, sending it towards the okubu. The wooden god exploded. Oliver turned around._

_"__Let's go." He collapsed as soon as he got out of the cave._

Koujo blinked, ridding his mind of the images.

"No, not that difficult at all." He lied, trying to block out the sounds of Nollene and Oliver bickering. The door slammed shut.

"Nollene, why are you not in bed, girl? You have school tomorrow."

Nollene turned to face Mei, and gave Koujo a glimpse of her long hair. The ends were dyed a dark green, to match Mei's.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Everyone is so behind; I could take a week off and still be up to date."

Koujo winced as he caught the expression on Mei's face. Nobody sassed off to his older sister and lived.

"Young lady, I will deal with you upstairs."

Nollene pouted and shot Oliver and Koujo a glare.

"You'd better come and tell me about it, or I'll tell Mother where you keep your diaries, Oliver."

Oliver frowned.

"I don't keep diaries. That's too girly."

"I think she means those books where you wrote down all your teenage problems, Noll." Koujo whispered in to his friend's ear. Oliver stiffened.

"Fine, but this is out of brotherly love, not because of black mail."

Koujo hid a chuckle, and then covered his mouth to hide a yawn. Martin Davis caught the action.

"You two should get some rest; we can hear about it in the morning."

Oliver exchanged a glance with Koujo, and then looked at his father. They both answered Professor Davis in the only way they knew how.

"Yes sir."


	5. How to Deal with a Stalker 101

**Tori: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait for the previous chapter. To cheer you all up, I'm posting the next one ASAP.**

**Naru: Shouldn't you be at school?**

**Tori: Sick day, idiot scientist. I'm so slow; I doubt I would have survived school.**

**Yasu: Poor Tori****L****. You want me to cheer you up *suggestive grin***

**Masako: Yasu, stop harassing the poor girl. **

**Ayako: Tori doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but Mei and Nollene are hers.**

**Nollene: Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks to Ghosthuntrocks, Naruisawesome and 14AmyChan for reviewing.**

* * *

Mai walked down the hall at her school, talking with Masako.

Or rather, Masako was talking to the hordes of students who committed suicide at the school, and Mai was walking along next to her, to give the appearance that it was Mai that Masako was talking to.

"I don't care that some teacher from the eighties drove you to commit suicide and hang yourself; they're not here anymore, so cross over." Masako hissed.

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"So glad I'm not a medium."

Masako turned her glare to Mai.

"This one is so annoying, are you sure you don't want me to set it on Takeo-san?"

Mai shook her head.

"If he makes anymore passes, be my guest. He asked me out in Art, and I hit him with my folder. The girls are now all baying for my blood."

Masako squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"Just remind yourself that they're most likely to still have daddy paying for everything when they're thirty."

Mai laughed, and Masako lifted her hand up to cover her mouth, smiling.

"Mai-chan!"

A sing-song voice broke trough the chatter, and Mai stiffened. Masako drew her friend behind a pair of seniors, who glanced at them both.

"Yo, Mai-chan. Who are you hiding from?" asked one of the boys.

His name was Toshio, and he was a big fan of Monk. Tall, dark and with a slender frame, he was pretty intimidating 90% of the time. His friend glanced over at them.

"Takeo-san is _stalking me_. Don't move." Toshio nodded, and grabbed Mai's hand, pulling her into the circle, while the other friend did the same for Masako.

"So, my dear ladies, why is stuck-up-asshole after you?"

Masako shook her head.

"Only Mai. For some reason, he seems to believe that Mai is in love with him, but is denying her feelings."

Toshio's friend, a German exchange student called Hans, whistled.

"He's pretty determined. He obviously needs to take a hint."

Mai sighed, and face-palmed her forehead.

"No matter what I say, he just keeps coming back. I can't do anything else without getting expelled."

"Which is why I keep telling you, let me set some spirits on him. They'll keep him busy for a few days, just until we can get it sorted."  
Hans raised his eyebrows.

"Why not just punch him and claim it was self-defence?"

Heads turned his way.

"That's a good idea." Toshio hi-fived his friend. Mai squeaked.

"I can't hit anyone. That's violent, and it wouldn't be self-defence. It would be assault."

"Not if you let him get into your personal space, and touch you." Masako pointed out.

Mai hesitated, before Toshio pushed her gently.

"Go on Mai. Think of the look on Norio's face when you tell him you beat up a stalker."

Mai paused, imagining the look of mixed anguish, horror, pride and humour that would adorn Monk's face.

"Okay, but if I get expelled, you're all going down with me."

Masako nodded, and Toshio and Hans winked at her. Mai took a deep breath, and stepped out of the circle.

"Hold up, I need to go get my art folder." She called. Masako blinked, and then got the meaning.

"We'll be here."

Mai waved to her friend, and then turned back to the hallway. She was about to take a step when a hand grabbed her arm, and twisted her around.

Takeo slammed her against the lockers, and pinned her there. Students around her stopped, and stared at the scene.

"Let go, Takeo-san. You're hurting me." Mai gasped.

He twisted her arm more, a cruel glint coming into his eyes.

"I'm sick of waiting, Mai-chan. Sick of waiting for an answer. So, I'm going to take you, whether you like it or not."

Mai resisted the urge to scream as his mouth covered hers, hot and aggressive. She could hear shouts, but some of Takeo's friends had them surrounded, preventing anyone from helping.

Mai squirmed, but Takeo had her pinned against the lockers hard. She tensed as his hand slid up her school skirt, running across her bare thighs.

_'__Knee him in the crotch!'_ A voice suddenly rang out in Mai's mind, and she obeyed it.

Takeo dropped, gasping. There were whistles and cheering.

"Go get him, Mai!"

That was her classmate, Haruka, who sat next to her in English.

Takeo came at her again, murderous intent in his eyes.

'_Duck!'_

Mai ducked as he swung a fist at her.

'_Move away from the lockers. Never let him pin you there.'_

Mai edged away from the lockers, her eyes on Takeo. He rushed her.

'_Drop your shoulder, and then when he hits it, stand upright.'_

Takeo slammed into her, and she stood up quickly. He flew over her shoulder, and landed on his back. There was laughter, and jeering from some of the senior students

"Takeo's getting his butt whipped by a junior girl!" one called.

"Not so powerful now, huh, Takeo." Another sneered.

Takeo growled low in his throat, and advanced towards Mai slowly.

'_Watch him closely. Everyone has their tells for when they're about to attack.'_

Mai kept her eyes on him, backing away with each step that he took.

'_Keep that up. Here comes a teacher. Now, let him attack you.'_

Mai hissed in surprise, and Takeo took it the wrong way.

He ran at her, and Mai had no time to react before he slammed her against the lockers again. One of the combination locks slammed into her back, and she cried out.

"What on Earth is going on here?"

Mai relaxed slightly as she recognised the voice.

Ms. Tanaka, the Music teacher, may have only been slightly older than most seniors by a handful of years, but she was not someone you crossed and lived to get away with it.

"Takeo Minami attacked Mai-chan." Haruka told her, and there were murmurs of agreement.

"It's true, Tanaka-sensei."

"He assaulted her, and she fought back."

"It was all self-defence."

Ms. Tanaka held up her hand for silence.

"Minami-san, I will see you in the principal's office after school. Hara-san and Toshio-san, please take Taniyama-san to the nurses office. I will speak with her later. The rest of you,' she raked her gaze over the crowd of students,'should be going to your classes. The bell rang three minutes ago."

There was a sudden rush to get to classes, and the hall emptied in seconds. Mai turned to Hans, who held her bag.

"I'm never listening to you again." She growled.

Hans winked at her.

"You did pretty well, for a newbie. Where did you learn your kung-fu skills?"

Toshio shook his head.

"Kung-fu is from China, baka."

"Oh, right."

Mai shook her head.

"I don't know. Animal instinct?" she asked, shooting a wry grin at Masako, who hid a smile.

"What?" Toshio asked, confused. Mai shook her head.

"Inside joke. Thanks, Toshio. I'll see if I can get you and Hans some backstage passes to Monk's next concert."

Toshio whooped and hi-fived Hans, who pumped his fist in the air.

"You don't need to do that, Mai-chan, but who am I to complain?"

Toshio hugged her. Mai stiffened, and then relaxed slightly. He let go suddenly.

"Sorry, I'm such a jerk, especially after what that asshole did to you."

Mai shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

A second bell rang, warning student to get to their classes for the final time. Hans handed Mai her backpack.

"And so concludes the lesson: How to Deal with a Stalker 101."

Mai giggled, and then Toshio and Masako grabbed her arms.

"Hey, wait!" she yelped. "Where are you taking me?"

Toshio only pulled harder, and Hans waved cheerfully at them before he ran to his next class.

Toshio shivered, and started to jog.

"We may be able to get out of class for this, but that is nothing compared to how angry Tanaka-sensei will be if she finds you're not at the nurses office."


	6. What's Said in Japan

**Tori: I am amazing, I updated three times in quick succession. **

**Naru: You keep telling yourself that.**

**Tori: Shut up, Naru. The next chapter might have you in a pink dress**

**Naru: *glares* you wouldn't dare.**

**Tori: Try me.**

***stare off***

**Mai: Hi everyone, I... Is now a bad time?**

**Tori: It's fine.**

**Mai: Kay. Please read and review, and thank you for loyal reviewers Naruisawesome, Ghosthuntrocks and 14AmyChan.**

**Tori: Check out some of their fanfics, they are amazing e.g. better than mine.**

**Mai: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The annoying sound cut through the layers of sleep that covered Oliver's brain.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Dear God." He muttered, rolling over in bed, hand questing for his alarm clock.

'_Of course, I land from a twelve hour flight, and my alarm clock goes off at...'_

Oliver looked at his clock, and winced.

'_Five o'clock in the morning. Did Nollene mess with it or something?'_ Oliver slammed his hand down on the clock, cutting the alarm off in mid-beep.

Oliver rubbed his eyes, looked out the window. He'd always slept with his curtains open; it was an odd habit of his that he could never really explain.

Right now, the window showed gray skies, with a definite promise of rain.

'_Welcome back to England, Oliver.'_ Oliver blinked.

'_It's never this bright at this time in the morning.'_

Oliver checked his clock again. It still said 5am.

'_Wait, what?'_ There was a knock on the door.

"What?" he grumbled. Oliver may have been many things, but a morning person was not one of them.

"Come _on_, Noll. It's five o'clock, you've been asleep all day. Mother wants to hear about Japan and see you, Mei has dinner cooked, and even _Koujo_ is up before you."

Oliver groaned into his pillow. Everything ached, for some reason, as if he'd been using his PK to do some light tricks, like lifting a book.

"Give me twenty minutes." He called, resisting the urge to yell. There was an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but no more."

Oliver gritted his teeth and rolled out of bed. Walking into the adjoining bathroom, he turned on the shower.

He shared a bathroom with Lin, as Mei shared with Nollene. There were a lot of spare rooms, but his father often had guests stay over, so they left those ones alone.

Koujo had obviously already had a shower; there was still perspiration on the door.

Oliver stood under the shower head and let the hot water hit his back.

'_I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she laughing at the office, maybe out with Ayako? She and Nollene would probably get on very well. Argh, shut up, Oliver. You sound worse than Gene, moaning on about what girl just dumped him. Wait. Am I considering _Mai_ a girlfriend? Dear Lord, I'm pathetic.'_

The water started to feel choking. A memory covered his vision.

_The water started to surround him, pressing him down. His lungs started to burn, but the stones in the blanket dragged him deeper down into the deep blue. His lungs no longer started to crave air, and he gave himself into the blackness._

Oliver jerked his head up and turned off the shower, his hands shaking.

'_When was the last time I had one of _those_ visions?'_

Oliver wrapped a towel around himself, and leaned on the sink, trying to control his racing heart.

'_It's never been that bad before. Maybe it's because I'm home, and Gene is finally being laid to rest.'_

Oliver didn't add the 'I hope' that coiled in his mind. No use in jinxing it. He glanced up at the mirror, catching a glimpse of himself.

He'd never enjoyed looking at himself; Gene did that often enough for both of them.

Now, he simply hated his reflection. It reminded him that there used to be two of them.

_Now there was only one._

_And he wasn't the perfect twin._

_He was the unpredictable one._

_And nobody wanted him._

The mirror cracked, and shards flew outwards at him. Oliver turned away, and the shards sliced into his back.

Oliver hissed in pain as his skin opened, and blood started to trickle out of the wound.

There was a knock on the door.

"A moment." He gritted out. Trying not to open his back any more, he pulled on some slacks, and then opened the door.

"What is..." he trailed off as he realized that Lin stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

It wasn't Oliver that his gaze was fixed on though. It was the remains of the mirror, and the shards on the ground. Koujo's gaze flicked to Oliver's.

"Ouch. What did the mirror do to you?"

Oliver sighed, and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Nothing." He muttered. Koujo raised an eyebrow.

"Was this the same nothing that broke the mirror in Japan?"

Oliver shot his friend a glare.

"Yes, it was."

Koujo sighed, and flicked his fingers. There was a pause, before a knock sounded at the door.

"Noll? You decent?"

Oliver winced at the lack of grammar.

"Yes, I'm decent. Semi decent." He muttered the last part so that Nollene wouldn't hear. The door opened to admit Nollene. She stared at the carnage, before sighing deeply.

"Move out of here while I go grab my bag. I don't want mirror shards in my feet."

Oliver obeyed, and Koujo shut the door behind him. Nollene came back in.

"Lie on the bed, please."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you do it when I'm sitting up?"

"Yeah, because you'll look real attractive with puckered scars across your back. You're so lucky that all your scars go silvery instead of pink."

Oliver rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed. He relaxed, until he heard Nollene say

"Lin, hold him down so that he doesn't squirm, like last time."

Oliver gritted his teeth, but couldn't resist the chance to grate his sister.

"You mean you haven't gotten better? You must be more stupid than I thought."

There was a frustrated hiss, and Oliver tried not to smirk. The smirk disappeared as soon as Nollene placed a slender hand on his back.

"Damn you PK-LT users," He muttered as his skin knit itself back together painfully,' you always try to make it as painful as possible."

Nollene smirked at him.

"Only for you, my dearest brother."

"Adopted brother," Oliver corrected,' we don't share blood."

"Well, between me fixing up your injuries and you getting me half-killed by spirits, I'd say that we're about even."

Koujo shook his head rolled his eyes.

"If you two are finished, I believe that Luella wanted us down there five minutes ago."

* * *

Nollene usually hated dinner. She was often alone with her adopted parents, Luella and Martin Davis, and sometimes Mei took a break.

But tonight, she had reverted back to her favourite pastime; Picking Oliver's brains.

Noll was one year older than her in flesh, five years older in brains, and three years behind in hormones. He didn't know how to talk to a person without insulting either their intelligence, looks or personality.

Or all of the above, at the same time.

Nollene, a far-above-average grades student, Asian looking and interested in the paranormal, was a subject for torment at her school.

She could never beat the bullies in strength, so she hit them in the face with intelligence and wit.

However, with her parents asking Noll and Koujo about their trip to Japan, it was impossible to ask her older brother for help.

"...You mentioned that you met a shrine maiden. What particular rituals did she use?"

Yep, and Martin was interrogating Noll on his colleagues that he met over there. It was an odd combination, really.

A Buddhist monk, and Shinto priestess, a Catholic priest, the famous medium; Masako Hara, a researcher and an office assistant with an internal ghost magnet.

She did, however, notice something interesting.

While Oliver talked to his father, Lin was picking at his food. Normally, for a guy that big with a great metabolism, he ate a lot, but tonight, he was pushing it around his plate, in an attempt to seem as if he had eaten.

It was a trick that he had pulled once before, a long time ago, after he had received a letter from China that obviously carried bad news.

Now, something else was distracting him.

Nollene hated to see him this way; not really paying attention to anything, too focused on his internal thoughts.

Mei, who had joined them at the table that night, had also noticed, and shot Nollene a reassuring smile.

Mei, in true Mei-fashion, was actually worried for her younger brother. He'd barely said anything on the way back from the airport, had seemed distracted while helping her with dinner, and had almost cut his fingers slicing vegetables. For someone who had excellent hand-eye co-ordination, it was pretty noticeable.

Nollene and Mei exchanged glances when Lin placed his fork down and closed his eyes briefly.

Luella caught the action, and frowned.

"Is everything alright, Lin? You seem rather...distant."

Lin started slightly, and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Luella. It's just a headache." He reassured her.

Nollene exchanged another glance with Mei. Luella didn't look convinced, and Martin and Oliver had paused in their conversation to look at Lin.

Lin looked from one face to another, seeing concern, disbelief and confused looks on every one of them.

"I'm fine, really."

Surprisingly, it was Oliver who broke the silence.

"You're worried about her." He stated.

Nollene narrowed her eyes._ Her?_

Lin glared at Oliver; a look of pure anger. Oliver shrank slightly, and Nollene realized that Oliver had just stepped into minefield territory. This was obviously a topic Lin did _not _want brought up.

"Do you miss _her?_" Lin retaliated.

Somehow, by adding emphasis on 'her', made it sound as if they were talking about two different people.

This was clearly the case, as Oliver stiffened.

"What's it to you?"

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"My point exactly."

Oliver merely shrugged, and turned back to his father, who immediately restarted their conversation on Shinto rituals.

Nollene looked at her mother, who merely gave Nollene a wink. Mei had started to clear the table, and Nollene stood to help.

She'd have to try and interrogate it out of Mei while they were washing up dishes.

She hated it when people kept secrets from her.


	7. Boredom

**Tori: Hey everyone, sorry for being late. I'm studying for mock exams this week, and haven't had a lot of time to do much else.**

**Ayako: That's okay sweetie, you take your time. We don't want you to explode.**

**Yasu: Naturally, if you had taken up my offer of tutoring...**

**Tori: In your room? No thanks.**

**John: Tori does not own Ghost Hunt. **

**Tori: I do, however, own Nollene and Mei...SO HANDS OFF!**

**Ayako: Enjoy**

* * *

Mai glared at her wall, sulking. She had been suspended from school for three days after the incident with Takeo.

Takeo-san had also been suspended, and was scheduled for a board hearing later that week.

Masako had been bringing her schoolwork and keeping her up-to-date with what was happening around the school, but it wasn't the same.

Mai had finished her English Language, Math, Music, Science and her Art homework, and her Computer Science work, and had revised for her exams until her brain burst, and now she had nothing left to do.

Except sit and stare at the wall.

Or read..._those_ books.

They sat on her bedside table, the name of the author once again taunting her.

She refused to read them alone, afraid of the memories that might come back.

'_OMG, Mai, don't think about him, or you'll end up crying.'_

Mai felt tears starting to form in her eyes, and she clenched her fists.

'_I will NOT cry.'_

The phone rang, and Mai jumped up, crisis successfully averted. She picked up the phone.

"Taniyama Mai."

"_Mai, this is Madoka."_

Mai grinned, despite herself.

"Hi, Madoka. How are you?"

"_I think I should be asking you that question,'_ there was a teasing tone to Madoka's voice.

"_I called your school, and they said that you were suspended for a few days."_

Mai winced.

"About that..."

"_Never mind, you can fill me in at the office. I have a new case that I want you to look at. How soon can you be there?"_

Mai grabbed her wallet and keys.

"Have you told Masako and Ayako?"

"_Mai, I may act silly, but I'm not stupid."_

Mai winced at the icy one in Madoka's voice. Madoka had been having some family problems recently, and the office had been temporarily closed.

On top of that, Lin had left, so Mai thought that it might be the reason for Madoka's constant mood swings.

"Sorry, Madoka,' Mai sighed,'it's been a long day."

"_Thant's fine, I understand."_

The bounce was back in Madoka's voice.

"_How soon can you get here?"_

Mai looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes."

_"__See you soon."_

* * *

Houshou Takigawa, or Monk, looked at the picture in his wallet for the millionth time.

It was his favourite; a picture of him, Mai, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasu.

Madoka had taken the photo, not being photogenic.

It had been taken a few weeks after...the jerk had left.

Mai was pale, and thinner, grief making her appear smaller. If it hadn't been for Masako, Madoka and Ayako, Monk wasn't sure how Mai could've dealt with Naru-bou leaving.

"Yo Norio, we're on in five. You ready?" The drummer in his band, Senchi, called out to him.

Monk snapped his wallet shut and stuck it in his guitar case.

He could hear the crowd screaming, even from backstage. He slipped the strap of his bass over his head, and pulled his hair out of the ponytail he tied it in.

His hair had grown long in the past month; it now reached his shoulder blades.

He signalled to Senchi.

"Let's go."

This was his third show in the tour, and he had six more to go before he could go back home.

He missed Mai; she was like a daughter to him, or a little sister. She was all the way back in Tokyo, studying hard for exams, so she couldn't have come on the tour with him.

The MC announced his band, and the crowd went wild. Monk took a deep breath.

'_For you, Mai. All for you._'

* * *

Madoka sat in her office, crying.

Mai stood there, awkwardly.

Masako was frozen, pale face expressing her shock.

Ayako was sitting in the spare chair, hand covering her mouth.

"You are HILARIOUS, Mai!" Madoka managed to choke out through her tears.

She paused in her laughter to wipe her eyes.

Ayako was trying to stifle her laughter, but a few giggles would escape occasionally.

Masako was looking at Mai as if she was mad, and Mai was trying to fight down a rapidly rising blush.

"I thought that you had a case." Mai grumbled.

Madoka laughed even harder, and Ayako was close to giving in.

Mai turned to her medium friend.

"Did you know about this?"

Masako shook her head.

"I had assumed that it was also about a case."

Madoka somehow managed to laugh harder.

"Oh, stop it Mai, you're making it worse. How could you not know about it?"

Mai gritted her teeth.

"When you rang me and said you had a new case, I didn't expect you to suddenly change your mind, and decide that we were going to talk about my love life."

Masako blinked. She had, of course, assumed that it was an important case, so she hadn't bothered to change out of her school uniform. Now, she wised that she had her kimono sleeve to hide the growing smile on her face.

"What I don't understand is why you called us all here, Madoka. If you wanted to find out, why not just call Mai?"

Madoka shrugged, smile gone.

"I thought that it would be more fun to talk about all our love lives. Ayako mooning over Monk...'

"I AM NOT!" Ayako screeched.

'...Masako wishing that John wasn't a priest...' Masako flushed slightly, and looked away.

'...Mai missing our favourite narcissist...' Mai blushed and looked at her feet, her shoes suddenly very interesting. An idea hit her.

"And Madoka upset that her boyfriend isn't in Japan." She interrupted, smiling sweetly at Madoka.

Madoka froze, her eyes wide.

"You miss Lin-san, ne?"

Madoka's reaction was not the one Mai was expecting.

First she went pale, then red, then pink, and then back to normal.

"Lin-san isn't my boyfriend, Mai,' Madoka began quietly, 'he loved someone else, a very long time ago."

Mai exchanged a glance with Masako, and sat down on the couch.

"Then..."

"She died,' Madoka continued, 'she was murdered by a demon. Lin-san was in England when it happened, and his girlfriend's brother wrote to him."

Madoka paused, and a solitary tear tracked down her face.

"Tajo never wanted his sister to be buried; he wanted a cremation, like Lin, and her ashes scattered in her homeland, South Korea. However, the people she worked for had already organized a burial."

Madoka paused.

"If you could make us some tea please, Mai, and then I will continue my story."

Mai nodded and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Reaching up into the cupboard, she tried to digest what Madoka had just told her.

'_So, Lin-san had a girlfriend, ne? And then she died. I wonder why Madoka seemed so upset. Maybe she was in love with Lin-san, and then he turned her down for this girl, who then died?'_

Mai jumped as the kettle whistled. Pulling four cups out of the cupboard, and the tea jar, she made the tea in record time.

She walked quickly back into the main room, and handed out the tea. She then took her seat, and leaned forward slightly, wanting to hear the rest of Madoka's story. Madoka took a sip, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"He..."

"MAI-CHAN! MASAKO-CHAN! MADOKA! OLD HAG!" a voice sang out, the bell above the door jingling.

"Guess who's back?"

Came the unnecessary warning from a voice with a Kansai accent.

"Old Hag?" Ayako muttered, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

"Hi, John, Yasu." Mai called, already getting up and making tea.

"Good morning, Mai." John answered.

"MAI, MY LITTLE DUMPLING!" Mai flinched, and almost scalded herself with the hot tea.

"OLD HAG!?" Ayako chose that exact moment to screech, and launch herself at Yasu, purse swinging.

Mai ducked as Ayako threw her purse, hitting Yasu square in the forehead.

Yasu dropped, clutching his head.

"Now I know why my dearest Bou-san complains so much. Have you got bricks in there?"

Ayako picked up her purse and raised it to hit Yasu. Yasu cowered under her gaze.

"Yes,' Ayako hissed,' saved especially for those who call me an old hag."

John stepped between them.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, if you would please have a seat. Madoka has a case to share with us."

Mai and Masako exchanged a sceptical glance, and then John realized that Masako was in her school uniform still, at the same time that Yasu did.

"Oooh, what's this? No kimono's? Masako,' Yasu tutted,' you're slipping."

Masako glared at Yasu, and then smiled sweetly, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I arrived as soon as I received my message, and wasn't able to stop by to pick up extra clothes. I thought that it would more important to turn up on time than be late for the sake of different clothes."

Mai and Madoka sniggered, and Yasu looked uncomfortable.

"Enough, Yasu,' John said firmly. There was a hint of something else in there, but Mai shook her head. John hardly, if ever, got angry or mad.

"Sorry, John." Yasu muttered, as everyone stared at John, and then flicked their gaze towards Yasu.

Madoka shook her head.

"Enough time for chit-chat later. We have a new case."

Mai leaned forward.

"Where?"

Madoka looked uncomfortable.

"Kaman Terraces, Room 513."

Mai flinched, and leaned closer to Masako. Masako, in return, grabbed her friends hand and squeezed tightly.

John noticed the action.

"What's wrong, Mai?"

Mai gulped and turned her face away.

It was Masako who answered.

"Kaman Terraces is where Takeo-san lives."


	8. The Result of Incest

**Tori: HALLEJUIAH! MOCK EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**Mai: But don't you have them in November?**

**Tori: Oh Lord, don't remind me. Sorry this is up late, I didn't feel like writing during the week, exams were killing me.**

**Mei: Not to mention the rather disastrous Food Tech exam.**

**Tori: Don't remind me. How I despise that teacher.**

**Mai: Never mind. Thanks to reviewers ****_14AmyChan, Naruisawesome, Skyfur02 _****and the ****_Guest_**** reviewer, you know who you are.**

**Tori: Please enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**England**

Nollene dried dishes absentmindedly, and wondered what was wrong with Koujo.

He had left straight after dinner, excusing himself before quietly leaving.

Nollene had watched him climb the stairs, before Mei had pulled her into the kitchen to dry dishes.

So she was now stuck, listening to Luella and Mei talk about inconsequential things, while her mind was itching to get away.

'_Maybe Lin had a girlfriend.'_ Nollene thought about the possibility for a few seconds.

'_On second thoughts, no. He wouldn't get involved with anyone until he knew that he would stay in Japan.'_

Nollene placed the plate that she had been drying on the bench so that Luella could put it away, and then folded her towel.

"If we are finished?" she asked politely. Luella nodded, but Mei held up her hand.

"Straight to bed, young lady. Don't pester your brother, or mine."

Nollene sighed in annoyance.

"Do you know what's up with Koujo? He seemed rather distracted at dinner, not to mention the weird conversation he had with Noll."

Mei closed her eyes briefly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, after you've had some rest. Bed, now."

Nollene huffed, and walked off to her room, ignoring the knowing glances that Luella and Mei exchanged.

She could almost hear the comment that both women were thinking.

_'__Teenagers.'_

* * *

Oliver sat in the library, book open.

He wished that his eyes would be able to read the words, and his brain to be immersed into the book, like it usually did.

Tonight? No such luck.

His mind kept drifting back to Japan, and in particular, a brunette assistant that argued with him constantly, and made..._amazing_ tea.

'_You are not allowed to think about her, Oliver. That is strictly no-mans-land.'_

Oliver glared at the book, hoping that sheer force of will would be able to make him concentrate.

* * *

"_You know, I like you."_

_"__I just said that I don't like it when people care about me."_

_"__**Idiot, that's not what I meant!**__ Jeez, you're so slow. I meant...I like you, in a very special way."_

_"__Me...Or Gene?"_

* * *

Oliver jolted upright, head shooting off the top of the desk that it had been resting on. His neck ached, and he wondered how long he'd been asleep.

"You know, information won't get into your head by osmosis, Oliver."

Oliver internally cursed, and then turned around, his back protesting as his vertebrae settled.

"Osmosis is the movement of water through a semi-permeable membrane, from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration. Of course, you would know that if you bothered going to school."

He raked his adopted sister with a glare, smirking.

Nollene sauntered into the library, fingers trailing over a shelf of books.

"I was just testing you, to see if you paid attention in school."

"I graduated at fourteen and got my doctorate at fifteen. Of course I paid attention."

Nollene shrugged.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Oliver asked her, frowning. Nollene sighed, and sat down on the chair next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Japan."

Oliver sighed.

"What happened at school?"

Nollene started.

"What do you mean?"

"All through dinner you were fidgeting. So either you really wanted to talk about Japan, or you wanted my help with something."

Nollene slumped in her chair.

"Am I that easy to read?"

Oliver nodded, smirk gone.

"What did they say?"

Nollene shifted uneasily.

"That it was no wonder my parents didn't want me, because I was ugly, and a half-bred mongrel with no trace of pure blood, and that the only reason Luella adopted me was because she felt pity for me."

Oliver sighed.

"Some people are born stupid. Others are stupid because of their own fault. Luella has enough pity for an entire nation of orphans, so don't feel bad about that. And,' Oliver paused,' you go to a Catholic school, correct?"

Nollene nodded, confused.

"Yes, but I fail to see what that has anything to do with this."

Oliver gave her a smirk.

"Remind them that pure blood is the result of incest, and intermarriage between families. Therefore, they either are damaged in the mind, or they have six toes."

Nollene laughed, and Oliver allowed himself a small smile.

It was almost worth it coming home, to see his sister laugh.

And drink her tea.

And to insult the girls who stalked him while he was in England.

"You missed one."

Oliver started slightly, and frowned.

"Missed what?"

"The ugly one."

Oliver sighed.

"It's a matter of personal opinion whether you are pretty or not. It just depends on what kind of person you are."

Nollene fixed him with a suspicious gaze, and then shrieked.

"SHUT UP! YOU MET A GIRL!"

Oliver jumped slightly, and met Nollene's gaze.

"I did not."

Nollene laughed triumphantly.

"You're in denial!" she exclaimed, in an annoying sing-song voice.

Oliver fixed her with a sharp glare, and the temperature dropped 5 degrees.

Nollene didn't notice.

"So that's why you were reluctant to talk about Japan. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Oliver slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Do you _want_ Mei to catch us?" he hissed. Nollene shook her head, but her eyes were still excited.

"What was she like? Did she like you back? I NEED DETAILS!" she mumbled around his hand.

Oliver took his hand away, his glare still fixed on his sister.

"I do, or did, not have a girlfriend."

Nollene rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you hiding in the library, away from Luella and Mei, and moping?"

"I'm not moping."

Nollene inched her chair closer.

"What was she like?"

Oliver sighed, annoyed. Normally, he would come back with some retort, but his heart wasn't interested.

Nollene leaned in.

"Was she nice?"

"She was like Gene,' Oliver began slowly, treading cautiously,' same personality, same views. But louder."

Nollene blinked, smiling slightly.

"Hair colour?"

Oliver grimaced.

"A mix of red and light brown."

"Eyes?"

Oliver hesitated. He really didn't want to answer Nollene's questions, but she'd never let up. Besides, it's not like she was going to go to Japan and stalk Mai.

"A colour in between hazel and brown."

Nollene narrowed her gaze.

"What was the reason for hiring her?"

Oliver shrugged.

"She was an orphan living alone, and she made good tea. Besides, she injured Lin."

Nollene raised her eyebrows.

"Better tea than mine?"

Oliver pursed his lips.

"Close call. Not actually sure about that one."

Nollene shot him a suspicious glare.

"You're not just saying that to avoid hurting my feelings?"

Oliver stood, stretching. He yawned, bringing a hand up to half cover his mouth.

"No, really, it would be a tough call. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

Oliver opened the door, and then paused, fingers trailing on the doorknob.

He turned his head slightly in Nollene's direction, fringe covering his eyes.

"Nollene, if I didn't care about your feelings, I would've let you come to Japan with me."

The door shut with soft click, and Nollene sat there, staring at the space that her brother just occupied. The answer drifted into the silence, soft and sad.

"I know."


	9. Four Shiki and a Funeral

**Tori: Sorry, again, for being late. I had a solo assessment on Saxophone this week, and have been run off my feet.**

**Naru: Lazy.**

**Mai: Shut up Naru!**

**Ayako: Thanks to reviewers Skyfur02, Naruisawesome, 14Amychan and slvrphoenx.**

**Tori: Please, READ AND REVIEW! Seriously, it doesn't take long. 30 seconds, even if it's "This is cool" (don't quote me on that one though).**

**Mai: Tori does not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Tori: Only in my dreams.**

* * *

**England- 3 Days Later.**

Nollene stood in front of her mirror while Mei zipped up her dress.

The last time she had worn it, it had been Luella's mother who had died.

And now, she was wearing it to Gene's funeral.

Mei was already dressed, wearing a tight black skirt that went to her knees, and a loose black top, with her hair tied up in a tight braid.

The zip reached the top, and Nollene felt the whole dress tighten.

"Wow,' she commented,' I still fit it."

It was supposed to come out light and joking, but instead it came out weak and timid.

Mei rubbed Nollene's shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Lene."

Nollene turned to face her friend and teacher.

"How many funerals have you had to attend?"

Mei stiffened, and Nollene wondered if she had pushed Mei too far. Mei sighed.

"Twelve. Each for someone I loved."

Mei took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

"Enough talk. Luella and Martin will be waiting for us downstairs."

Mei turned around, holding the door open for Nollene. Nollene walked through the door, heading down the stairs.

"Nollene." Mei called.

Nollene turned around, and was struck by Mei's fierce gaze.

"Stay with your brother today. He'll need you."

Nollene nodded, and continued down the stairs, her hands shaking.

'_Please, Noll, stay with me. I don't want to bury anymore people.'_

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

Hands that wouldn't stop shaking.

He was trying desperately to keep his emotions under control, but it wasn't easy.

'_You are an idiot, Oliver. You should have gone with him to Japan. If you had, maybe you wouldn't have to carry his coffin today.'_

There was a knock at the door, and Oliver jumped slightly.

"Come in." He called, steeling his nerves in case his mother came in.

The door opened, and..._Wow._ One of Lin's shiki was in human form, something that rarely happened.

And it wasn't just any shiki; it was the _commander_ of Lin's shiki.

"Tatsuo." Oliver greeted him, bowing his head slightly.

The dragon demon bowed, before a slight smile came over his face.

"Even after being contracted, people treat me with respect still."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Even being contracted, you call Lin by his first name instead of Master."

Tatsuo rolled his eyes, the cat-like pupils giving it an odd effect.

"The term 'Master' went out of favour in the Dark Ages, Oliver. Koujo wants to know how long you're going to be."

Oliver stood and grabbed his suit jacket, shrugging it on.

"I'll be right there."

Tatsuo flicked his silver fringe out of his eyes.

"Hu, Xióng and Láng are already down there. Nomi and Iyaka went to pick up Madoka from the airport. They're meeting us there."

Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Are you all in human form today?"

Tatsuo shrugged.

"For us, this is a day off. Xióng was most excited."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I bet he was." He muttered. He walked through the door, Tatsuo following.

Oliver reached the front door, where everyone else was waiting. He paused, and Tatsuo almost bumped into him.

"Keep walking, Oliver." He hissed. Oliver continued walking, his stomach feeling like it had been stretched and used for piano strings. His eyes met with Lin's, who..._gave him a small smile._

Oliver felt a hand on his back that pushed him forward.

He didn't have to look to know that it was Tatsuo, who obviously wanted him to keep walking.

"Oliver." His father acknowledged him, his arm securely around Luella. Nollene was holding hands with Mei, who was coming with them.

Mei wasn't really one for large crowds, but she was making the effort, despite the deep-set claustrophobia that ran in the family.

Behind Lin, next to the doors, stood his male shiki.

Hu, like his namesake, always reminded Oliver of a tiger; lean, supple, and quiet. His dark orange hair with the black streak in the fringe and his amber eyes were always assessing for danger.

Xióng, or the bear demon, was huge, and very muscular. His voice was deeper that Lin's, borderline of a growl. The mop of shaggy brown hair and the black eyes completed the whole 'bearlike' look.

Láng, the wolf demon, was probably the most innocent looking of them all. He had straight grey hair, and indigo eyes; a shade darker than Oliver's. His face was narrow, and his eyes were always watching others; calculating, analysing.

And finally, Tatsuo, the dragon demon. Silver hair cut in a fringe like Lin's, dark purple eyes, and a tall, wiry frame. He was the undisputed leader of the shiki, being contracted to Lin for almost fourteen years.

Lin's other two shiki, Nomi and Iyaka, were actually twins, but they were fox demons, often seen as fox fires.

With identical copper hair, green eyes and pointed faces, they were hard to tell apart, except Nomi had more freckles than Iyaka.

Oliver reached Lin, with the help of Tatsuo pushing him, and Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. He then frowned, and moved to straighten Oliver's tie.

"Eighteen years old and you still can't tie your tie properly." He muttered. Oliver smirked.

"That's because I have you to do it for me." He replied, equally low.

Lin sighed, and tightened the tie, shooting the dark-haired teen a glare.

"We should be going." Martin interrupted,' we don't want to be late."

Keeping a firm hold on Luella, he walked out the door, Hu and Láng opening the doors for him. Nollene and Mei followed, going in the same car.

Tatsuo guided Olive out the door towards the second car, which the rest were all going in. Lin locked the doors behind him, and Hu and Láng started bickering about who got the passenger seat (Lin always drove, or Tatsuo on the rare occasion).

Oliver froze, not wanting to continue into the car, when he felt, rather than saw, Xióng come up behind him.

"The only way to move is to go forward, and not look back." He rumbled.

Oliver nodded, and moved to sit in the car.

For the duration of the ride to the church, he tried not to look at his brother's coffin, but it was always there, in the corner of his eye.

Mocking him.

Taunting him.

Scorning him.

* * *

Koujo stood next to Oliver, and tried to keep his own emotions under control.

He could tell that the teen was having trouble; the temperature had dropped at least five degrees in the past hour.

His emotions, however, had a startling effect on his eyes.

The normal stormy gray of his left eye often turned darker when he was angry or upset, or it turned a lighter gray when he was tired.

His right eye, however, had this annoying habit of starting to glow when his emotions started to run high.

Like now.

And it got very noticeable once it started glowing.

Even the contact lenses that he wore couldn't hide the glow forever.

Nollene was standing up the front, talking about the first time she had met Gene, and the numerous pranks he had played on her.

She was doing well, her voice only choking a few times, the tears falling in silent trickles down her cheeks.

He glanced across at Mei, who stood on his other side, and caught her wiping her eyes.

Mei hardly ever cried, and when she did, it was something to be noted.

Tatsuo stood on the other side of Mei, his arm around her shoulders.

Koujo had often questioned the kind of relationship that Tatsuo had with Mei, but, despite being a demon, Tatsuo loved Mei, and Koujo knew this for a fact.

That fact that he had, actually, caught them lip-locked in the kitchen when he was last in England definitely confirmed his suspicions.

Madoka was seated next to Luella, who in turn was next to Iyaka. Nomi was on Madoka's other side.

Nollene had nearly finished, her voice gradually getter thicker.

"Goodbye, my friend, my brother...' Nollene paused, 'my fellow prankster."

The people who were attending politely clapped, and Koujo saw Hu shoot Nollene a reassuring smile.

Then it was Oliver's turn.

Koujo squeezed Oliver's shoulder, and Tatsuo nodded at the teen as he walked up to the pulpit.

Oliver paused when he got near Gene's coffin, and the temperature dropped about three more degrees.

Koujo silently willed his friend to keep walking, and Oliver did so, placing his speech and Eugene's eulogy on the pulpit. He took a deep breath, and Mei grabbed Koujo's hand, nervous.

"Not many people have had to bury their own sibling, and that is perhaps a blessing. For those among us who have...'

Oliver paused, his voice clogging for a second,

'...Then you know exactly how I feel right now.

Some people say that for there to be light, there must be dark.

I was always the dark to Eugene's light, and many of you understand this.

Eugene was a people person, making the world brighter one person at a time. He was never one to study, or be a workaholic, but then again, I did enough for the both of us."

Oliver swallowed, becoming pale.

"Eugene Andrew Daniels was born on the 19th of September, 1995. He was the eldest of three children. His father, James Daniels, was killed in a car accident when he was six, along with his younger sister, Emily. He and I were taken into state custody, and placed in an orphanage when...'

Oliver clenched his fists, trying to hold back tears

'...our mother, Narukene Daniels, was declared mentally unstable. When we were seven, we were adopted out to the Davis family, whom we have lived with ever since. He had always stayed with me, even though I could tell that I was holding him back from being with other people."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, and a tear trickled out.

"The first time, and final time that we were to be separated, was his trip to Japan, to study Shinto rituals. It was there that he died, in a hit-and-run accident on the way back to where he was staying.

Most people would say that Psychometry is a gift.

This is not true; when this is the way that you find out that your twin brother was killed."

Oliver wiped at his eyes.

The church was silent; the people that knew only Gene were now faced with an exact replica, one who knew him better than they did.

Oliver took a shaky breath and continued.

"Gene, if you're up there now, laughing at this stupid speech and calling me an idiot scientist for being dumb, just know that...it's because I miss you, and always will. No matter how irritating you could be, you will always be my older brother."

Oliver walked towards the coffin, and drew something out of his pocket, placing it into the coffin next to his brother.

Koujo excused himself, and walked up to the coffin, Tatsuo, Hu, Xióng and Láng following.

Láng and Hu lifted the lid onto the coffin, and they each picked up a handle on the side, Koujo and Oliver at the front, Tatsuo and Láng on the left, Hu and Xióng on the right.

Slowly, they led the procession outside.

As they walked, rain started to fall, masking the tears that streaked down Oliver's face, and the tears that occasionally escaped Koujo's own eyes, mingling, before disappearing.


	10. Concealing Truths

**Tori: THANK YOU, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Mei: Tori really appreciates it, as it gives her more motivation to write.**

**Nollene: You know, so she's not staring at the wall half the time.**

**Tori: Shut up Lene. It takes time to write this.**

**Nollene: Whatever.**

**Mei: Behave you two. Thanks to slvrphoenx, 14AmyChan, ImaginationDremerGal999, Naruisawesome****and WhovianMaiPotter**. **You guys are awesome!**

**Tori: Yep, you really made my day. I apologize for almost making you cry.**

**Nollene: Tori does not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Mei: She wouldn't be writing this if she did.**

* * *

**Japan**

Masako huddled in between Yasu and John, seeking comfort.

Yasu complied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while John held her hand.

Madoka arrived with steaming tea, her pace pale.

"Is Mai...?" Masako trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Madoka shook her head.

"I don't know."

Yasu shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone should call Monk."

Masako shook her head, her kimono sleeve staying by her side.

"No. He'll be in the middle of his show; it wouldn't be fair to him."

Ayako walked out of the ICU, face set.

John went to stand, but halted in his tracks when he saw tears in Ayako's eyes.

"Is she...?"

Masako seemed to not be able to finish her sentences.

Ayako shook her head, and broke down, slumping on a plastic chair in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed. Madoka placed her tea on the table, and sat down next to the distraught doctor.

"If I hadn't said anything about the temperature dropping, she wouldn't have left."

John sighed.

"She knew the risks, Ayako-san. We all did. If anything, it's my fault for not going with her."

Yasu frowned, and then smiled.

"If we're playing the blaming game, then it's my fault for not punching Minami-san when he hit on Mai."

Masako sucked in a breath, restraining the urge to hit Yasu, although, she did appreciate him trying to make the mood lighter.

The door to the ICU opened again, and one of the other doctors, a woman, walked out.

Masako had seen many beautiful women, but this one was a true beauty.

Dark red hair cut with a fringe across the left side, grey eyes, pale skin and was very tall and slender.

"Dr. Matsuzaki?"

Ayako looked up, eyes red.

The other doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Taniyama-san is alive, and will recover."  
The group heaved a collective sigh of relief, but the doctor wasn't finished.

"However, she may not remember much of what happened. Her body was sent into a state of shock, and her brain shut down. This included all the vital signs of life, although she was in a coma, and was perfectly safe."

Ayako sniffed.

"She'll wake up again?"

The doctor nodded, but her face was grim.

"When I get my hands on the spirit that almost killed her, they're going to regret not passing on sooner." Masako hissed.

John leaned away slightly from the angry medium, slightly concerned and impressed by the determination.

Yasu gritted his teeth.

"Minami-san has just earned himself social-media abuse."

The doctor frowned.

"Minami-san?"

Yasu glared at the floor.

"Takeo Minami. He's a student at Taniyama-san's school."

The doctor narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

A man came out o the ICU, and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, and she sighed.

"I take my leave. Everyone, try to get some rest, please? I don't want you collapsing in my corridors. I will alert you if anything else happens to Taniyama-san."

Ayako gave the doctor a watery smile.

"Arigato, Dr. Li."

Dr. Li inclined her head gracefully, and walked back into the ICU.

John sighed, and muttered a quick prayer of thanks, while Madoka slumped in her seat.

"For the sake of Mai's sanity,' Ayako began, after a silence,' we should not remind her of what happened."

Masako nodded, and did Yasu and John. Madoka closed her eyes, as if in pain.

"Agreed."

* * *

_Mai was alone, in the dark. _

_She hated the dark._

_It brought back bad memories, of a time before SPR, before she met Naru._

_Things liked to roam in the dark, things that weren't friendly. _

_Things that wanted to kill her._

_"__Mai." A voice called, soft and gentle._

_Mai slowly turned, and a woman stepped out of the darkness, dressed in a long, flowing forest green gown, that contrasted with her red hair._

_"__Who are you?" Mai asked, hands forming the sign of the Unmoveable One._

_The woman sighed softly, and came closer._

_"__Japanese chants won't work on Chinese Korean's, Mai. Although, I give you credit for trying."_

_Mai took a step back, and the woman lunged forward, grabbing her arm._

_Mai toppled on the edge of the dream-cliff, the woman her only lifeline._

_"__Hold still, and don't move."_

_Something in the woman's voice made Mai do as she said. _

_Below her, she heard a slithering sound, and the grating of teeth against teeth._

_The woman pulled her close, and Mai sobbed into her shoulder._

_"__Mm, one of those weeks, huh." _

_Mai pulled back slightly and the woman morphed into someone who looked more familiar._

_This time, she wore white nursing scrubs, and her hair was tied back in a long braid._

_She was taller too, and had very pale skin. Her left eye was hidden by her fringe, while her left was grey._

_'__Like Lin-san's.' Mai thought distantly._

_The woman frowned._

_"__Mai, you need to wake up. Now."_

_"__But..." Mai protested,' who are you?"_

_The woman gave her a sad smile._

_"__Now isn't the time. You will find me later. Wake up."_

_Mai felt herself spinning, and then falling, as if the woman had pushed her into the abyss._

* * *

_Mai ran across green grass, laughing. She was aware of someone else next to her, holding her hand, and two people behind her, following slowly._

_"__Be careful you two!" a female called._

_Male laughter was heard, and the sounds of a scuffle._

_"__You worry too much." A deep voice teased._

_There was an indignant huff, and the female footsteps stopped._

_Mai kept running, pulling the hand that she held._

_"__Come on, Maya." She called._

_There was a whoosh of air beside her, and Mai slowed, turning to face the person next to her._

_Takeo-san's cruel smile filled her vision, and his hands reached out to grab her, wanting her._

_Mai screamed, and the vision went black._

* * *

Someone was shaking her, not very gently either.

"Taniyama-san!"

The voice was similar to the one in her dream, and Mai opened her eyes slowly.

A man stood next to her, his hands on her shoulders. When seeing that she was awake, he removed them, giving her a smile.

"Good, you're awake."

He had odd-coloured eyes; one a deep green, one a dark blue.

Mai groaned, and shut her eyes, the lights of the hospital too bright.

"Where am I?"

The man, unknown to Mai, hid a smile.

"Misfits."

Mai opened her eyes again, narrowing them at the man.

"What did you just call me?"

The man grinned.

"Misfits. It's what the hospital is called."

Mai stiffened.

"I've heard of it. Or rather, where it is."

The man lost the smile.

"They need hospitals in the Red-Light Districts too, Taniyama-san. Now, I believe that there are some very anxious people waiting to see you."

Mai frowned, and then her face cleared.

"Masako! Oh my god, is she okay?"

The man smiled in amusement.

"She's fine. She's been muttering about 'damn spirits' and something about crossing over sooner. Nothing out of the ordinary here."

Mai frowned, confused at the last comment.

"Where is she?"

The door opened, and in walked Masako, followed closely by Ayako, John, Madoka and Yasu.

"Mai!" Ayako cried, moving past Masako to hug her.

Mai held in tears, as Ayako hugged her, and winced when her side was jostled.

Ayako pulled back, looking angry.

"I'm an idiot, I forgot about your side."

Mai shrugged it off.

"What happened to the spirit?"

There was a tense silence, before John broke it.

"Masako sent it on its way, none to gently either."

Masako shrugged, kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"I was annoyed."

Mai pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"What are you hiding from me?" She demanded.

Yasu gave her a smile.

"Nothing, Mai-chan. How is your back?"

While Yasu was keeping Mai distracted, John turned around, and whispered a quick prayer.

"Lord, forgive me, for I have sinned. I lied to my friend."

* * *

In her office, Dr. Li sat at her desk, head in her hands.

Her brother stood next to her, silent.

"So,' she whispered,' it has happened."

"Yes,' her brother agreed, his voice a murmur,' it will begin soon."


	11. The Lying Game

**Tori: Again, thanks to people who reviewed! It makes my life a whole lot easier.**

**Masako: Expect more recent updates in the next two weeks, as Tori is on school holidays.**

**Tori: Only for two weeks. Then it's back to school for four weeks, then exam leave.**

**Mei: For those of you who are confused about why Tori is at school, schools in the Southern Hemisphere start in February, not September.**

**Tori: Fun for me. Thank you for reviewers Naruisawesome, 14Amychan, slvrphoenix, and **** .Hartnet**

**Mei: The more reviews, the quicker the next post! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Masako: Enjoy.**

* * *

**England**

Oliver, as a general rule, avoided funerals as often as possible.

Wakes were even worse.

People standing around saying sorry, without really meaning it, and offering false condolences, not really caring about the person that they were saying them to.

People with fake smiles, and chatting to people that normally they wouldn't associate with.

People who were flirting at a funeral, because they had nothing better to do.

Flirting, in particular, with the deceased person's brother.

Oliver tactfully ignored the admiring looks sent his way by the hordes of 'female friends', which were, in fact, the numerous stalkers that often followed Gene home.

Or tried to, before Mei activated the electric fences.

He stood next to Lin, in the corner, and tried to be invisible. Mei and Tatsuo had already gone outside; Mei to avoid the crowds, and Tatsuo to keep her company.

Nollene was socializing, talking to the various professors that were friends of Martin's, and asking questions about what they taught and so on.

'_Lucky Nollene. She was always good with people.'_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Oliver jumped slightly at Lin's question, and turned to face the Chinese man.

"I was just thinking of how good Nollene is with people."

Lin gave him a sly grin.

"Much like a certain brunette?"

Oliver ignored the intended jab, and looked back at Nollene.

"Something like that." He murmured quietly.

Lin raised his eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"You must be distracted, if you let that jibe go without a fight."

Oliver sighed.

"I'm rather at ends. I've completed what I've set out to do, and I should feel finished. Instead, there's something that's nagging me worse than Luella."

Lin gave Oliver a wry smile.

"Have you thought about going back?"

Oliver shrugged.

"I haven't really given much thought to anything. Maybe I will, eventually, but..." His gaze drifted over to Luella and Martin, who were both wearing forced smiles.

Lin nodded understandingly.

"Luella and Martin need you here."

Oliver nodded, reluctantly.

"Maybe in a year, after I'm sick of all the residential haunting that England is flooded with."

Lin shrugged.

"You could always try finding the ghost of Jack the Ripper. That would be an interesting case."

Oliver frowned.

"Didn't they already find out who he was? A Polish immigrant called Aaron Kosminski, wasn't it?"

Lin sighed.

"Spoilsports."

Oliver managed a small grin at his friend, and Lin smiled back.

"See? Smiling again isn't so hard."

He placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Gene wouldn't want you to mourn too much. He would only get frustrated with you, and call you an idiot scientist."

* * *

Felicity Jones was a very good friend of Gene's.

With blue eyes, and slim figure and blonde hair, she was chased around by a lot of the boys at her school.

But right now, she was not-so-discreetly watching Gene's younger brother talk with a tall Asian man.

He was perfect; exactly the same as Gene, with the dark blue eyes, and the raven hair.

She had noticed him as soon as he had stepped up and read Gene's eulogy.

The only thing that was wrong with him was that he was obviously shy.

He stood in the corner, out of the way, and only talked to that tall man.

Her 'friend', Alana, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Felicity, Justin just sent me a text and wants to know if you're able to meet up with him after the funeral."

Felicity sighed dramatically, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Tell him that I'm not feeling well, after watching my best friend being buried."

Alana frowned.

"But you only knew him because he was hot."

Felicity glared at her.

"Precisely my point."

Alana gritted her teeth and answered Felicity's current boyfriend with the negative answer.

She then gasped, when she saw the younger Davis twin smile at the tall Asian man, and the other man smiled back, obviously amused.

"Felicity, you have to see this."

Felicity turned, annoyed.

"What now?"

She followed her minion's gaze to see the younger twin smile at the Asian man, and then the Asian man place a hand on the younger twin's shoulder, casually.

Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Alana. What do most people say about twins?"

Alana frowned.

"They look identical?"

Felicity sighed, impatient.

"About their personalities, moron."

Alana's faced cleared.

"Sometimes they're pole opposites. But I don't see what that has to do with..." she trailed off, suddenly clicking.

Felicity nodded, eyes thoughtful. Alana bit her lip.

"Does that mean that the tall man is his boyfriend?"

* * *

Nollene first heard the whispers when she walked past the group of 'Gene's friends from school'.

Really, they were a bunch of stalkers that were the bullies at her school, but no one else knew that.

Hu walked next to her, offering support.

His orange hair had been messed up from him constantly running his hands through it, and his tie was crooked.

Yeah, Hu hated being formal. He was more at home in jeans and an old t-shirt.

Out of all of Lin's shiki, Hu was her favourite.

On duty, he was deadly serious, but off...

He was a regular teenager, with a rebellious streak a mile-wide.

Naturally, he got on very well with Nollene.

"Does that mean that the tall man is his boyfriend?"

Nollene snapped her head around, and found the culprit of the comment.

She inwardly groaned.

It was Alana, the minion of the Head Slut, Felicity Jones.

She followed their gazes, and saw Lin talking to Oliver.

Oliver had a weak attempt at a smile on his face, while Lin had a wry grin on his.

"Oh, right." Nollene whispered, understanding where the question had come from.

The comment spread around the group, and a few disappointed sighs from the female percentage of the group.

She felt a hand on her arm, and suddenly she was pulled into the Circle of Death.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity hissed.

Nollene looked around for Hu, but he hadn't noticed her disappearance.

"Answer the question, half-breed." Alana spat.

Nollene raised an eyebrow.

"I am attending my brother's wake, Felicity. What are _you_ doing here?"

Felicity smirked.

"More like gate-crashing a wake, so you can get the in's with Gene's younger brother."

Nollene frowned.

"Why bother? He's not interested in you, or anyone else for that matter."

Alana smiled arrogantly.

"So it's true then? Gene's younger brother is gay."

Nollene snorted, holding in a laugh.

"Lin is his best friend and bodyguard, not his boyfriend."

Felicity looked thrown by this, before she smiled cruelly.

"Still, you are trespassing on a private affair, half-breed. And we are going to throw you out."

Suddenly, her whole appearance changed, and a fake, plastic smile came onto her face.

"Hi there. It's Orlando, right?"

Nollene felt the hand on her arm disappear, and turned around, facing Oliver.

His face was pale, and set in a mask of polite indifference.

"Oliver, actually. I was wondering if perhaps you could spare my sister for a moment."

Felicity frowned.

"What sister?"

Oliver turned to Nollene, and held out his hand.

"Lin and Mei are going to leave, and Luella says that we may also go."

Nollene frowned.

"Is Mei okay?"

Oliver shook his head.

"She went outside with Tatsuo because she was going to have one of her panic attacks. Lin's not feeling too flash either."

Nollene nodded, and took the hand offered. Oliver pulled her out of the circle, leaving behind the stunned mullets. He paused.

"Ms. Jones?"

Felicity nodded eagerly, taking a step closer.

"Yes?"

Oliver turned around to face her, his glare raking the rest of the group, before stopping on Felicity.

She cowered slightly at the anger in the gaze, flinching at the amount of rage contained.

"I would appreciate it if you left my sister alone. And don't touch her again, without her permission. Understood?"

Felicity nodded, face pale.

Oliver turned around, leading Nollene out of the hall.

Lin was already waiting with Mei, and his shiki were also there.

Hu came up, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry,' he began, raking his hands through his hair,' I thought that you were right next to me."

Nollene shrugged.

"I'm not bothered."

Oliver let go of her hand, and slid into the passenger side. Mei got in next to Tatsuo, pale and shaking.

Nollene got in next to Mei, and Hu sat next to her.

Lin got in and started the car, the engine running softly. He pulled out of the car park, and onto the road.

Nollene stared out the window at the cemetery, aware that Oliver was doing the same.

Before it went completely out of sight, she heard Oliver whisper, ever so quietly.

"Goodbye, Gene."


	12. The Year Of Living Dangerously (Not)

**Tori: Alrighty ho, that's the end of year one.**

**Mei: Tori wishes to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite the story so far.**

**Tori: I would list you all, but I will most likely miss someone in all the confusion.**

**Nollene: Tori also wishes to apologize to anyone who thinks that the Ghost Hunt characters are Out Of Character.**

**Mei: Thanks for the support so far, it's been great to get such amazing reviews.**

**Tori: So...I've been keeping you in suspense for long enough.**

**Mei: Please continue to review. The more reviews, the quicker the next post. **

**Nollene: Tori doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but she does own all of Lin's shiki, Myself, Mei and Takeo-san.**

**Tori: Enjoy!**

* * *

**England- 1 year later**

Nollene dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto her bed.

'_Thank the Lord! School is over!'_

The sound of Gershwin's '_Summertime'_ floated out of the library, and Nollene closed her eyes as the soft jazz piano washed over her.

'_Oliver is so good at jazz. All I can do is classical.'_

She listened to the sounds of the house.

The clank of dishes and the repetitive '_thunk'_ of the knife hitting the chopping board were Luella and Mei in the kitchen, talking while preparing dinner.

The rasp of metal and the ripping of paper was Martin in the study, opening letters.

Oliver was obviously in the library, playing the piano; his idea of relaxation.

The off-beat '_thud'_ that echoed softly from the basement was Lin hitting a punching bag, venting off some steam from a hard day staring at a computer screen at BSPR.

And then herself, breathing deep and even, slowly relaxing after her final exam.

'_Seriously, I speak English, can write English, and still have to do an exam for English. Oh well, I don't have to go back to school ever again!'_

Oliver stopped playing the song, and started on Joplin's '_Maple Leaf Rag.'_

Nollene sighed, and pulled off her blazer, tossing it into a corner.

Unbuttoning her blouse, she rolled her shoulders, also tossing the blouse into the corner.

Pulling on one of Oliver's old t-shirts and some even older jeans of her own, she sauntered down to the library, staying as quiet as possible.

Oliver rarely played piano when Gene was alive, usually because Gene would come along and hit a few wrong keys, just to annoy his younger brother.

But now, Oliver made a point of playing every night, when he got home from BSPR with Lin.

Nollene leaned casually against a bookshelf, and watched her brother play the piano.

He had mellowed out a bit since Gene died.

He was slightly less snappy than he used to be, but only slightly. There was now a quiet air of sadness about him, and he smiled a bit more.

He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans. His long, pale fingers danced across the keys, his eyes fixed on the music.

He had only gotten it a week ago, and already he could play it well.

That was another thing that was more noticeable.

He went through piano music quicker than lightning.

He often used his wages to buy more music, or books.

Then again, this was normal behaviour for him.

Oliver tilted his head, but continued playing.

Nollene knew that he had noticed her.

He finished, before swivelling around on the chair, and turning to face her.

"Afternoon." He greeted her, eyes hidden by his fringe.

Nollene stood up straight, fingers trailing on the shelves.

"How are you feeling?"

Oliver tried to hide a cough, but Nollene noticed it.

"Still there, huh."

Oliver grabbed the bottle of water sitting on top of the piano and sipped at it.

"Not quite gone. To be honest, it's a bit of a pain." His voice was soft.

Nollene smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry that my PK doesn't extend to colds."  
Oliver waved the apology off.

"It doesn't matter. You gift is more useful how it is."

Nollene walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Oliver had been hit with laryngitis last week, and his voice was still sore. He hadn't been able to talk much, yet he had been on a case while he had it.

The case had been another residential haunting; one of thousands that covered England.

And it hadn't even been remotely interesting; just some woman who wanted to see her daughter.

Naturally, the various newbies that were often put on cases with Oliver and Lin, them being the two most experienced field operatives, had annoyed Oliver greatly.

Lin had gone to work at the monitors, and supervise in case things got out of hand.

He just didn't trust anyone with his monitors.

"I'm fine, just tired. My throat still hurts though. I shouldn't have gone to work today."

Nollene shook her head at her brother.

"You can be a moron sometimes, you know that?"

Oliver shook his head, a small grin adorning his features.

"An idiot scientist, more like."

Nollene laughed.

"Come on then, idiot scientist. Mei might have a snack that I can steal."

Oliver shook his head.

"Lin wanted to talk to me about something. I'll see you at dinner."

Nollene shrugged and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, following her nose.

She passed Lin on his way up to have a shower.

He wasn't even breathless after being down in the basement for two hours, kicking and punching a bag filled with sand.

She nodded to him, and he gave her a smile, shutting the door to his room behind him.

The sound of the shower turning on, and then the opening sequence of Gershwin's

'_S Wonderful'_ got Nollene moving again.

She walked into the kitchen, slightly preoccupied.

'_What did Lin and Oliver want to talk about?_

* * *

Oliver lost himself in his music.

It let him forget a few things.

His brother, Japan and in particular a certain brunette who _wouldn't stay out of his mind_.

Thinking about..._her_ had only led to headaches and the nagging feeling that was worse than Luella.

If nagging had been an Olympic sport, Luella would have the world record for most gold medals.

He focused his eyes on the music, the lines and notes occasionally blending together.

His throat was a constant pain, throbbing with every heartbeat.

Three Panadol hadn't gotten rid of the constant ache next to his temples, but he still played on.

His fingers moved over the keys of their own accord, the melody changing and becoming quicker, matching his frustration.

He was aware of someone watching him, and slowed, thinking it was Luella.

He stopped, and turned around.

Lin was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

His hair was wet, indicating that he'd had a shower, and he was wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt that read '_Para-natural, On Tour 2008.'_

Surprisingly, he was also wearing his glasses, which made him look like Claude from Black Butler II.

'_Dear Lord, Nollene's habits are starting to wear off on me.'_

Lin shot him a glare.

"Any comments relating to Black Butler will result in you being my punching bag for a week."

Oliver, who that had happened to once before, knew that the threat would be carried out.

Without regret, or hesitation.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Lin asked.

Oliver nodded, and took a deep breath, not wanting to breach the question, but having to.

"If I went back to Japan, would you come with me?"

He exhaled in a big rush, the moment of terror over.

Lin frowned.

"I think I need to get my hearing checked. I could've sworn you asked me if I wanted to go back to Japan."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I did ask you if you wanted to go back to Japan."

Lin nodded.

"When were you planning on telling your parents?"

Oliver sighed.

"As soon as I find a good enough reason for them to let me go."

Lin walked into the library and sat down on a chair, facing the raven haired teen.

A silence fell, as both of them tried to think of valid reasons why they should go.

'_If I tell Luella that it's because of a girl, she'll come with me, and I don't want that to happen. If I say that I'm bored, then Martin will give me other boring cases. If I say that BSPR should expand to Japan, then Martin will place someone else in charge, e.g. someone older than me.'_

Oliver seethed internally. He hated being treated like a child, despite having his eighteenth birthday before Gene's funeral. His nineteenth was coming up shortly; his third birthday without Gene.

Lin suddenly grinned, and Oliver looked at him, curious.

"What?"

Lin raised his eyebrows.

"What did you say at Gene's wake? Something about residential haunting."

Oliver frowned.

"What, that I'll go back after I'm sick of all the residential haunting?"

Lin nodded.

"Tell him that Japanese ghosts are more exciting that English ones."

Oliver nodded, understanding Lin's plan.

"I could also tell him that a Japanese branch of SPR would be useful."

Lin gave him a grin, before it dropped slightly.

"Now we just need to figure out a way to convince Luella."

Oliver sighed.

"I'm sick of playing safe. A whole year, not worrying about being killed by spirits."

Lin stifled a laugh, and Olive shot him a glare.

"What?"

Lin shook his head, grinning.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Lin looked at his friend, amusement evident on his face.

"That you enjoyed being in high-risk, near-death situations."

"Shut up, Lin."


	13. Back To The Past

**Tori: Hey Everyone! Guess who's back?!**

**Nollene: Thanks to reviewers and the PM from ****_warrior till the end._**

**Mei: It really helps Tori write the chapters faster.**

**Tori: Especially since I've completely abandoned my plotline, as I no longer liked it.**

**Nollene: Although, you follow it slightly.**

**Tori: Meh. I wrote it like, before I published this, so... before July.**

**Mei: Wow, old. Thank you to .Hartnet for the fantastic review, it really made Tori's day, and inspired her to keep writing.**

**Tori: Please READ AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE BETTER!**

**Nollene: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan- 3 weeks later**

Mai collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

Her entire body ached, and for some reason, felt like she had just run 12 kilometres.

"Mai! Madoka wants to know how soon we can get to the office!"

Masako called, voice muffled by the door.

Mai sighed, and yanked off her uniform, changing into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right out!"

Grabbing her wallet and her phone, she hunted around for her sneakers, pulling them on as soon as she found them. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she ran to the door, where Masako and Ayako were waiting.

Masako was wearing her traditional kimono, although Mai knew that Masako was wearing shorts and a tank top underneath.

It had become a habit to wear clothes that were easier to fight in, after the whole Takeo-san thing.

Both Mai and Masako had been taking self-defence lessons, and Masako, surprisingly, was very good at fighting. Mai felt more confident too.

'_There's a lot of viciousness under her skin that she hides well.'_

Not only that, but she had grown, as had Masako, in the past year. Their hair was now the same length; reaching just past their shoulder blades and Mai had styled her hair into a fringe on the left side.

Masako was waiting calmly, while Ayako was shifting from foot to foot, impatient.

Another thing that had changed, was that Ayako no longer beat up Monk as much.

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"How was dinner last night, Ayako?"

Ayako flushed, and pushed Mai out of the door.

"Fine and IT WASN'T A DATE!"

Mai and Masako exchanged smirks and got into Ayako's car, hiding smiles.

"Shouldn't you be excited, Ayako-san? Your wish is finally coming true."

Masako commented. Ayako blushed.

Dinner last night consisted of Ayako and Monk going to a movie, and then grabbing something to eat later.

Yasu, Mai, Masako and, to their surprise, John, had been laughing over it for weeks.

John had also changed, and was more prone to crack a few (appropriate) jokes, and was just as witty as Yasu, his flatmate.

Mai, Ayako and Masako chatted and moaned about their various daily schedules on the way to the office; Masako had taken a Physics exam, Mai had taken a Computer Science exam and Ayako had been run off her feet all day at her parent's hospital.

Finally, the office came into view.

Mai frowned, as she saw a white car that looked eerily familiar.

"I'm sure I've seen that car somewhere before." She commented to Masako, who frowned.

"It does look familiar, but I cannot place it."

Ayako parked next to the car, and climbed out, stretching.

"We might as well go see what Madoka wants. Maybe it's the car of a client."

Monk's car was there, as was Yasu's, so that meant that John was also here.

"Odd that she would call all of us in." Masako said, biting her lip.

Mai frowned as she walked up the stairs.

Something didn't seem right. The back of her neck felt itchy, and her skin was crawling.

'_Just one of the many weird things that has happened to me so far._'

She opened the door, and noticed a black jacket hanging up next to Madoka's.

'_It just gets weirder and weirder.'_

Masako closed the door, and noticed the jacket.

"Definitely a client."

Ayako walked past them both, and into the lounge area.

"OLD HAG! YOU JOIN US ONCE MORE!"

Masako and Mai flinched as they heard the resounding 'THWACK' that attacked Yasu's head.

Mai shook her head.

"He doesn't learn, does he?"

Masako rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, the wooden platforms clunking slightly.

"We should probably go in."

Mai and Masako walked in, eyes taking in the scene in front of them.

Yasu was clutching his head, while Ayako brandished her purse menacingly. John was talking to Monk about his tour, while trying not to laugh. Monk was grinning that for once Ayako hadn't hit him, while Madoka was talking to two dark-haired men.

Mai frowned when she saw them, and Madoka glanced up, smiling.

"Ah, Mai. Could you please make us some tea?" Mai nodded, and Masako sat down next to John while Mai went onto the kitchen.

Mai heard her gasp, but didn't think anything of it.

Turning the kettle on, she reached up to grab the tea.

'_We're almost out of tea. I should probably go buy some more later.'_

The jug whistled, and Mai poured it out into 9 cups, spooning in the tea, and stirring it.

Tea made, she made her way back into the lounge, handing out cups to people as she passed them.

Finally, she got to Madoka and the two clients.

Giving Madoka her tea, she turned around to face the clients.

One was very tall, and wore glasses, a black leather jacket, grey t-shirt and jeans. He reminded Mai of a university student; young and intelligent.

The other looked slightly younger, wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He was what most girls would classify as good-looking, and he looked barely older than her.

The tall man gave her a half-smile when she gave him his tea.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

Mai peered at him closely, out of the corner of her eyes.

His voice sounded familiar, and his eyes were a shade of grey that she'd seen before.

She shook her head, moving to give the last client his tea.

"Thank you."

His voice was soft and low, a baritone voice.

Mai looked at his face, and dropped the tea.

She didn't notice when the cup stopped, and hovered a few centimetres from her fingers.

She was too busy drowning in eyes of midnight blue.

After a few seconds of silence, she managed to stutter out two syllables, her voice deadly soft.

"N...Naru?"

* * *

Oliver had watched her, discreetly, as soon as she had entered the office.

Needless to say, he was shocked.

She had grown, and now probably reached his shoulder. Her hair was longer, and had been styled into a fringe on the left side. There was also a quiet strength in her, something that Oliver had not noticed before.

Lin nudged him with his elbow, and Oliver turned his attention back to the conversation.

He wasn't really partaking in the conversation itself; his throat still pained him occasionally, and limited his talking.

Madoka was talking with him and Lin about inconsequential things, like "_How was the flight blah blah blah,"_ and other things.

He'd gotten a shock on seeing Masako as well.

She had also grown, and no longer resembled a doll. Her hair was also longer, and there was an aura of steel that surrounded her. She had the same quiet confidence as Mai, and walked with purpose.

Oliver pondered slightly on these changes, but the look of shock that had adorned Yasu and Monk's face had been priceless when they saw Lin's glasses.

Lin, forgetting to put in his contacts that morning, had worn his glasses on his way out, and obviously forgotten about them.

Not that he didn't mind; he could see either way.

Lin had also put to rest any Black Butler references with a quick glare in Yasu's direction, one that rivalled even Oliver's.

Still, it made Lin look like he was nineteen, and just out of school.

That, and they had both chosen to dress casually, instead of wearing suits.

Besides, Oliver would never admit it, but he preferred jeans, and he knew that Lin hated dressing formally.

He tried to get away with wearing jeans as often as possible.

Madoka asked Mai to get them some tea, and Oliver's eyes tracked her to the kitchen.

Lin noticed the slight action.

"**Not so subtle, Oliver."** He murmured in English.

Oliver shot him a half-hearted glare, and turned his attention back to the conversation, trying not to focus on Mai when she came back with the tea.

Lord, just the smell of her tea made his mouth water.

She handed it around as she usually did, with a smile or, in Yasu's case, a good-natured insult.

She didn't even recognise Lin, just shook her head slightly as if she was confused.

Then she'd reached him, and Oliver surprised himself by giving a soft

"Thank you."

When Mai had looked at his face, and met his eyes, Oliver had the weirdest sensation of drowning in chocolate.

Then she had dropped the tea.

Without thinking, Oliver had reached out with his PK and caught the cup, causing it to hover in midair and not spill on himself.

Mai's face was one of utter shock. It was a while before she could speak.

"N...Naru?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, the effort of keeping the cup stationary in midair starting to drain him slightly.

"That is my name, yes."

Lin reached over and grabbed the cup.

"**Don't be a smart alec."** He chided. Oliver ignored him.

Lin handed the cup back to Mai, whose gaze flicked to him.

"Lin-san?"

Lin raised his eyebrows.

"Hi."

Mai gulped, and went really pale.

"I need to sit down."

Since there were no seats left, Lin vacated his, forcing Oliver and Mai to sit next to each other.

It would have considered gentlemanly, but unfortunately, Oliver had been around Lin long enough to know him well.

Long enough that Oliver knew that this was Lin's way of meddling.

'_He and Madoka are as bad as each other.'_

No one else noticed; Monk was too busy fussing over Mai, and Ayako was shooting Oliver dirty glares.

Madoka had a twinkle in her eye when she looked at Lin, and Oliver held in a groan.

'_And so the scheming starts.'_

"Lin-san has glasses." Mai stated, her voice small.

There were sniggers around the group, and Lin rolled his eyes.

"I've had glasses for over ten years, Taniyama-san."

"Yes, but you look _young_."

Oliver smirked.

"I told you that you were showing your age, Lin."

Lin sighed.

"I'm only twenty-five, Oliver. Hardly at Death's door."

Yasu sniggered.

"Hell's Gate, more like."

Lin shot him a dirty glare, before his mouth took on a wry twist.

"Well, I'm simply one Hell of an assistant."

Yasu and John cracked up, while Oliver rolled his eyes.

Mai was still pale, so Oliver decided that he'd try remedying that.

"Obviously, by your lack of response, Mai, you must have gotten more stupid while I was away."

He jibed, ignoring Lin's look of exasperation.

He got the wanted result; Mai started to blush, before she turned to him.

"Naru, YOU JERK!" She yelled.

Oliver smirked at her, inwardly pleased that she looked more like the old Mai.

"Well, you can't expect an animal to change its nature. Although you seem to have managed. No longer yearning to roam the jungle?"

Mai glared at him, before smiling sweetly.

"No longer swinging from trees?"

Oliver gave her a small smile, and Mai smiled back, one of the ones that he loved.

'_Dammit Oliver. STAY FOCUSED!"_

Yasu grinned slyly.

"So...Big Boss. Why did you decide to come back?"

Oliver sighed in annoyance.

"One can only oversee so many idiots and exorcise so many residential hauntings without losing their patience."

The others nodded, by Yasu wasn't finished.

"Was there anything else?"

Oliver was saved having to answer by someone's cellphone going off.

There was a flurry of movement, before the culprit was found.

Monk narrowed his eyes at Lin.

"Para-natural's '_Monsters_ _and Demons_'?"

Lin shrugged, pulling out his black phone.

"It's loud, so I won't miss it."

He slid his finger across the screen, and winced.

Oliver shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Is it Luella?"

Lin shook his head.

"Worse. It's Mei."

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing at the Chinese man's expression.

Lin answered it in rapid-fire Chinese, and Oliver frowned, missing the whole conversation.

"Who's Mei?" Ayako asked, a suspicious glint in her eye. Oliver sighed.

"Lin's older sister. She lives in England."

"**What?!"**

Oliver turned to Lin at the same time as everyone else, the shocked note snapping their attention back to him.

Lin was frozen, his body stiff.

"Let me guess, Tatsuo got her pregnant?" Oliver smirked. Lin smacked him upside the head, and not gently either.

"Shut up, Oliver. **_Sorry Mei, can you repeat that?"_**

Oliver could hear Mei's voice faintly. It sounded very upset.

"**So, let me get this straight. You woke up at five this morning, went into the kitchen, and found a note on the kitchen table, explaining that somehow, a minor had managed to book herself a plane ticket to Japan to follow her brother!?"**

Oliver stared at him.

"What?!"

"**Then, when you searched said minor's room, you'd found that she'd packed up all of her clothes, and taken her suitcase, as well as all her money? Mei, Nollene can't even speak Japanese that well!"**

John frowned.

"Who's Nollene?"

Oliver ignored the question, and glared at Lin.

"Lin, where is Nollene?"

Lin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a series of knocks sounded from the door. Lin gritted his teeth.

"**Please hold, Mei." **

"Open locks, whoever knocks." Yasu muttered ominously.

Lin went to open the door, and in the doorway stood a very attractive woman, with green-tipped red hair, a light blue left eye and a pale green right eye.

Everyone winced when they heard the soft, icy tome that emitted from Lin's mouth.

"Young lady, you are in big trouble."


	14. Glares of Hell

**Tori: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I am glad that you all liked Mai and Naru's reunion.**

**Mei: And thanks to the positive feedback on having Nollene turn up and follow Naru to Japan. **

**Oliver: I didn't find it very funny.**

**Mai: I did, so shut up Naru.**

**Yasu: Sorry to Angel-chan1212, as her username was chopped off in the previous two thank you's.**

**Tori: Yeah, sorry. Thanks also to Naruisawesome, Amychan14, NaginiFay, slvrphoenx and anyone else that I might have missed.**

**Mei: Tori does not own Ghost Hunt, but she does own all of Lin's shiki, Myself, and Nollene.**

**Yasu: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan**

Yasu wasn't really interested in girls; they were always trouble.

But the one that walked through the door certainly caught his attention.

She was tall and slender, with pale skin, and reddish-brown hair, with a fringe on the left side. Her eyes were two different colours; one a light blue, one a pale green.

She was, Yasu thought, beautiful.

And she walked with the same confidence as Mai and Masako.

However, when she saw the look on Clau...Lin-san's face, she wilted slightly. Especially when Lin spoke into the phone in Chinese softly before handing it to her.

"It's Luella." He said.

Yasu, being a very good liar himself, noticed that Lin-san was lying through his teeth.

Nollene winced, and took the phone handed to her.

"**Hello?"**

Yasu did not envy her when he heard the torrent of angry English emerge from the phone.

The girl went white, then pink, and steadily got redder, shrinking slightly with each insult.

His English was good, but the woman on the phone talked way too fast for him to keep up.

There was suddenly a pause, before an acrid remark came through the phone.

"**Do you have anything you'd like to say?"**

The girl bit her lip.

"**I'm really sorry, Mei. It won't happen again."**

There was a mutter on the other end, and Lin took the phone out of the girls' limp hand. He murmured softly in Chinese, before he hung up.

The girl turned to him, face dejected.

"Are you going to lecture me too?" she asked Lin.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Your Japanese has improved. No, I think Mei did a pretty thorough job." Yasu's mouth dropped open when Lin pulled the girl into a hug.

"**Don't scare me like that again, do you understand?"**

The girl nodded, seemingly fine with the physical contact that she was getting from Lin.

The girl pulled away, wiping her eyes, before turning to Naru.

"Noll..."

"Don't...say...another...word." Naru hissed. There were shocked glances in his direction as he stood up, and stood in front of Nollene.

Nollene flinched at his icy tone, and went pale.

"Oliver..."

"You are the most irresponsible girl I have ever met." The temperature dropped a few degrees, and Yasu shivered in his t-shirt.

'_This is going to get ugly.'_

"Look, I..."

"You obviously didn't think before you acted, as usual. What had happened if you had been in an accident? We would have no idea where you were."

"Well, I..." The temperature was now below ten.

"Did you even stop and think what this would have done to Martin and Luella? They said you weren't allowed to go for a reason, and you disobeyed them. Did you even tell them where you were going?"

Naru's voice was getting softer and softer; a sure sign that he was mad.

Nollene glared at him, and the temperature dropped a few more degrees.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't left me behind last time, I wouldn't be in this position."

Yasu exchanged a glance with Monk and John, who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"I left you behind because I knew that you wouldn't be able to cope with finding Gene's body."

The temperature was continually dropping, and mist was forming on the windows.

"So why not take me this time?"

"Because you have no experience in this field whatsoever, and I will not be responsible for your death."

"But yet you take the responsibility of everyone else's death."

Naru clenched his teeth, and Yasu could tell that Nollene had hit a nerve.

"If by everyone else you mean Gene, then yes, I do take responsibility for his death. Why? Because I could've stopped him, or offered to go with him. But I didn't. And now he's dead."

There was a silence, and you could hear the tea slowly freezing over in the cups.

Nollene looked shocked, and Naru simply looked mad.

Lin broke the silence.

"Are you two finished?" he asked, his face unreadable.

Naru shot him a glare, and Lin looked rather deliberately at the windows, which were now covered with a thin layer of ice.

Naru gritted his teeth, and glared at the ice, which started to melt at a rapid rate.

"Nollene, you as well." Lin ordered, giving Nollene a stern glance.

Nollene sighed, and moved over to the other window, placing her hand on it and allowing it to melt from her body heat.

Naru still looked angry, and what happened next shocked Yasu.

Mai stood up, and went over to Naru, placing a hand on his arm.

Surprisingly, Naru didn't shake her off, instead turned towards her, looking in her eyes.

Mai stood on tiptoes, and murmured something in Naru's ear.

He replied, equally low, and Mai gave him a sympathetic smile, before squeezing his hand and moving back to the couch, ignoring the incredulous looks that the rest of them sent her.

Instead, she picked up her cup of tea, and started to collect the others.

"Does any one want hot tea, or are we content with iced tea."

Yasu sniggered as a pun came into his head.

"I guess you could call that breaking the ice. And now we know that Big Boss really does have laser vision."

John groaned and flicked him over the head.

"Yasu, we talked about this. No more bad puns."

Yasu pouted.

"But that was for the flat, not work." John shot him a glare, which silently told him not to push his luck.

He was slightly out of favour with his flatmate, after bringing home a few girls over the span of two weeks.

For some reason, John was really mad, although Yasu couldn't think why.

Some of the anger was directed at him, but not all of it.

He decided to interrogate his flatmate later.

Nollene leaned against the wall, and gave everyone a weak smile.

"Hi?"

Naru sighed, deeply, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yasu gave her one of his 'ladykiller' grins.

"Hi. I'm Yasuhara Omasu, but everyone calls me Yasu."

"Call me Monk."

"I'm Ayako."

"Masako."

"John."

"Madoka." Madoka grinned cheekily, and Nollene rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Madoka, I know who you are." Nollene suddenly smiled; a very fox-like smile.

"Aren't you Lin's girlfriend?"

Madoka sighed, controlling her temper, and Lin gritted his teeth.

"Why does everyone assume that?" He muttered. Nollene smirked.

"She isn't? Then who is? Is it Hàna, or Tahei, or Aroha, or Natalie, or Yara, or Cho, or Rose, or..."

"Since when did you go through my contacts list?" Lin interrupted, not at all looking about as concerned as he should be. Nollene raised an eyebrow.

"Last week."

Lin rolled his eyes.

"It is possible for me to have female friends and not date any of them, Nollene."

Yasu smiled his 'I-don't-believe-you' smile.

"Yes, but why do you have all of those female numbers on your phone?"

Lin raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Yasu took this as a further opportunity.

"There are some exotic names in there."

Lin shot him a glare that clearly said '_shut up now before I kill you.'_

Yasu shut up.

Nollene gave them all a smile.

"I'm Nollene Davis."

Monk blinked, and Ayako frowned.

"Davis?"

Nollene shrugged.

"Yes. I'm Oliver's younger sister."

Inside, Yasu crumbled.

'_I'll never get a chance with her now. Big Boss will kill me._'

* * *

To say that Nollene was nervous was an understatement.

Following Noll?

Yeah, that was stupid.

Picking a fight with him?

Even more stupid.

Nollene often forgot that fact that he was one of the most powerful spiritualists in the world, and only saw him as her brother.

But, arguing with him reminded her that...he could kill her if his temper got out of hand.

Besides, her PK-LT was killing her.

Something, or rather, someone, was in pain, and her gift just itched to help them.

"So..."

Nollene snapped her head around to face the gray-haired teen, who had introduced himself as Yasu.

"Yes?"

"How old are you, Nollene?"

Nollene sighed.

"It's Lene. Why does every guy ask me that question?"

Monk sniggered.

"It's because it's Yasu. He wants to know if you're older or younger."

Nollene clenched her teeth.

'_I'm going to kill Noll for leaving to talk to 'Taniyama-san' privately, and leaving me here to deal with questions.'_

Nollene gave Yasu a feral grin, looking positively cat-like.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen this August."

Yasu raised his eyebrows.

"Are you single?"

Nollene sighed, rather pointedly.

"Unfortunately, yes. All the English boys aren't really into mixed blood, or Eastern descendants, so..."

Yasu sighed in sympathy.

"Ah, to be without love is indeed difficult." He announced dramatically.

"Just look at Naru. Mai's been after him for months, and he still won't look at her." Ayako complained. Monk gritted his teeth.

"He's going to get an earful if he breaks her heart again."

Nollene raised an eyebrow.

"Taniyama-san is in love with my emotionally-stunted teenage brother?"

Yasu nodded sadly.

"And not to mention, Madoka going through mood swings because Lin-san wasn't here."

Nollene sighed.

"Plus,' she began, looking directly at the man called Monk and the woman, Ayako,' you two really need to get yourselves sorted. Your energy signatures are starting to annoy me, because they want to be joined, and you don't."

Monk looked down at his shoes, and Ayako flushed.

"It was just dinner." Monk muttered. Ayako looked away from him.

"And a film." She murmured.

Nollene smiled.

"There, see? Was that so hard?"

Monk nodded.

"It was. I kept thinking that she was going to hit me with her purse."

Nollene sighed.

"I can see that this is going to be interesting. Perhaps I should ring Mei and tell her to come along for the ride."

Yasu leaned forward.

"So, what's Lin-san's sister like?"

Nollene sighed.

'_Endless questions. Now I know why Oliver was so keen to go home.'_


	15. Oliver and Mai

**Tori: Thank you, once again to people who reviewed!**

**Mai: In particular, 14Amychan and Naruisawesome, who have been there since the beginning.**

**Naru: Please READ AND REVIEW, so that I can kick my sister back to England.**

**Mai: Naru, play nice. Also thanks to Ishval, slvrphoenix, Angeline-chan1212, Ivy Hitsugaya and anyone else who has read this and reviewed.**

**Tori: It's nice to hear from everyone, and what I can do to improve and what I should add in.**

**Mai: Apparently this chapter is answering a lot of questions asked in the reviews.**

**Tori: MWAHAHAHA! It's time for you to all find out what Mai and Naru are talking about, while Yasu is flirting with Nollene!**

**Mai: Ummm, enjoy?**

* * *

**Japan**

Mai felt slightly apprehensive as Naru held the door open for her to enter his office.

Madoka hadn't touched it since he'd left, so mostly everything was still in place.

Mai had even cleaned it recently, and the faint smell of oranges filled the air.

As she walked past The Narcissist, she couldn't help thinking about how much he'd changed.

He was quieter, and he had even _smiled_ at her. Granted, it was a small smile, but it was an improvement from his near constant scowling two years ago.

He had also physically changed.

His hair was _way_ messier than it had been, and he was a little broader in the shoulders. He was still taller than her, and his voice was very soft.

'_Maybe he softened up after he had to bury Gene, ne? No, he's probably tired.'_

"Have a seat." He gestured towards the chair on the other side of the desk, while he sat behind it.

Mai pulled it out and sat down on the edge, her '_fight or flight' _instincts starting to kick in. Naru noticed and sighed.

"I'm not going to bite, Mai. Relax."

Mai relaxed slightly, but her voice was sharp.

"I don' know. The way you ripped into Nollene wasn't exactly reassuring."

Naru bit his lip; a nervous trait that Mai had recognised during the Urado case. He only did it when he thought that no one was looking though.

"Yes...' he looked down at his hands,' I was a little bit harsh with Nollene. But, she was told not to come by both Luella and Mei. Even Martin warned her not to come."

Mai started when Naru gave a quiet chuckle.

"She was never very good at listening,' he looked up at Mai,' but then again, neither was I."

Mai raised an eyebrow, a half-smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh? I would have never have guessed."

Naru looked mildly thrown, before he raised his own eyebrow.

"Sarcasm is considered the lowest form of wit. Even someone as stupid as you shouldn't stoop so low to use it."

Mai smiled, shaking her head.

"You've changed, Naru."

Naru leaned forward.

"Oh?"

Mai looked at him, heart tugging painfully.

"You're...um?"

"Less snappy, more inclined to smile and crack jokes, don't use frosty glares and insults as much, taller, less inclined to be narcissistic?"

Mai blinked, frowning.

"Sounds like someone has already told you this."

Naru gave a wry grin.

"Takigawa did. He also gave me a warning."

"A warning?"

Naru looked uncomfortable, well, as uncomfortable as Naru could get. Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Is Monk giving you a hard time about something?"

Naru shrugged.

"Someone."

Mai raised her eyebrows in a silent question, and Naru sighed.

"I owe you an apology, Mai."

Mai blinked.

"Wait, what are you...?"

Naru held his hand up.

"I do, in fact, owe you several."

Mai crossed her arms, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"So start apologizing."

Naru shot her a glare, but this only made Mai smile wider.

"You can do it, Naru."

Naru sighed, rolling his eyes, before fixing her with his intense midnight blue gaze.

Mai froze, trapped.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, Mai." He began softly. "I'm sorry if you've been offended by anything that I've said. And I'm sorry for putting you in dangerous situations that sometimes you don't want to be in."

Mai blinked, stunned.

"As far as apologies go, they weren't so bad. Maybe you're better at apologizing that bossing."

Naru shook his head, and Mai paused.

"You have one more?"

Naru nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said before I left. It was cruel, and unkind, and I didn't realize how much it would hurt you. Can we try to make amends?"

Mai froze.

* * *

_"__**Idiot, that's not what I meant**. Jeez, you're so slow. I meant...I like you in a very special way."_

_"__Me...Or Gene?"_

* * *

She shook her head slightly, ridding the words out of her mind. She smiled at Naru, but it was a sad smile.

"I...I forgive you, N... Oliver." She saw him start at the use of his real name. "It did hurt me, but it made me stronger. I forgave you two years ago." She held up a hand to forestall any comments.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you that quickly."

Naru shook his head.

"This is just turning into one big apologizing mess."

Mai gave a small giggle.

"Lets' just...forget about it, shall we?"

Naru nodded, and then looked at his watch.

Mai noted with surprise that it was a black sports watch, not some fancy one made from silver.

'_More of a teenagers watch than anything.'_

"We should probably go back in, before the vultures start talking."

Mai nodded and stood up, stretching.

"Good talk. I'm glad that we got a few things sorted."

"Not quite." Naru muttered, and Mai frowned, before deciding to let the comment slide. Before he opened the door, she placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

Naru looked mildly surprised that she had touched him twice within the space of one hour, but Mai gave him a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around Naru, pulling him into a hug.

She felt his hesitation, before his arms wrapped around her, strong and sure.

'_OMG Mai! He's hugging back!'_

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Mai pulled away slightly, but not dislodging his arms.

"Thanks for coming back." She whispered.

Naru gave her a smile.

"Thanks for still being here."

He looked like he wanted to say more, so Mai stayed still.

Naru looked up at the ceiling, eyes closed.

"I'm such an idiot scientist." He muttered.

Mai opened her mouth to disagree, but was silenced by Naru's lips on hers.

Her brain shut down, and she wasn't capable of any thought, except noticing where her body touched Naru's, and his lips moving against hers.

Naru broke off, and cursed quietly.

Mai blinked.

"What?"

Naru ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm such an idiot. Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you quite so soon."

Mai giggled quietly at his discomfort.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Naru frowned, confused.

"I pretty much just raped you. I didn't ask for permission, I didn't even know if your feelings were the same, I just kissed you."

Mai rolled her eyes, and stood on tiptoe. When Naru looked confused, she leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his briefly.

"Did you not realize that I loved you from the start?" she murmured.

Naru shook his head, and then a knock sounded on the door.

"If you two don't come out now, I'm going to come in." Madoka threatened.

Mai let go of Naru like he was electric, and he did the same, moving back a couple of steps.

The door opened, and Madoka poked her head through.

"Are you two finished?"

Giving the affirmative, Mai walked out of the door.

She instantly froze, as everyone stared at her.

Yasu and Nollene shared a quick, conspiratorial glance, and Mai groaned inwardly.

'_Great. Yasu has a partner in crime.'_

She felt a hand brush her back slightly, and realized that she was stopping Naru from exiting his office. She moved, and Naru shut the door behind him.

Aware of everyone's expectant gazes, Mai moved towards the kitchen.

"Tea, anyone?" she called.

Four yes's echoed through the office, and Mai smiled to herself.

'_Please, can everyone forget about our conversation?'_

A series of smothered coughs followed the chorus, and Mai turned around, to see Naru shaking. She was about to go towards him, when Nollene handed him a bottle of water.

"Still there? It's been almost a month."

Naru shrugged.

"It's persistent, I'll give it that."

Ayako frowned, confused.

"What's persistent?"

Naru stifled another cough.

"I had Laryngitis for a week last month. But I had a case, so I went."

"And almost collapsed when he got home." Nollene added helpfully.

Mai caught the glare that Naru sent Nollene, and turned back to the kitchen.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_

She paused as a thought struck her.

'_Because I kissed Naru, does that mean that I'll get laryngitis too? With my luck, it'll be glandular fever.'_

Sighing, Mai started to make tea, trying not to think about what just happened in Naru's office.

But she couldn't forget the warmth of Naru's arms, or the feel of his lips against hers.


	16. The In-Between

**Tori: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, exams are in three weeks and I had assignments due by the end of the week.**

**Mai: I know the feeling.**

**Yasu: Ah, girls are such wimps when it comes to school work.**

**Mai and Tori: *evil glare***

**Yasu: *cringes***

**Mei: Please read and review, Tori enjoys your comments and PM's.**

**Tori: It helps speed up the writing process faster, study permitted.**

**Mai: Thanks to the onslaught of reviewers that responded after Tori's little spaz.**

**Mei: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan**

Oliver tapped his pen against his chin thoughtfully.

Nollene, sitting on the couch across from him, shot him a glare.

"Can you _not_ do that?"

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow and starting tapping his fingers against his notebook.

Nollene hissed in frustration, before turning her attention back to her Parapsychology papers. She was already halfway through the course, as well as taking a few languages.

'_Seriously,' _Oliver thought,'_ who takes Korean, Chinese and Japanese? Even I didn't take three languages.'_

Nollene sighed.

"Noll?"

"What?"

"What's another word for freak?"

Oliver thought for a moment, before smiling coldly.

"Nollene."

Nollene threw her pencil at him, and Oliver ducked, hearing it hit the wall behind him. He sighed in frustration as he hit another mind block _again._

Nollene smirked at him.

"Mooning over a certain brunette?"

Oliver glared at her.

"Shut up, Nollene."

Nollene smirked even more.

"Are you writing her letters? You see her everyday."

Oliver gritted his teeth.

"I'm writing my third thesis, Nollene. Can you please not distract me?"

Nollene sat up.

"What's it on?"

Oliver spared her a glance.

"Astral Projection and Psychic Dreams."

Nollene smirked again.

"I think that I can guess who you're inspiration was."

Oliver clenched his jaw.

'_Of all the people, I end up flatting with Nollene. Lin is so lucky that he has his own place.'_

Flatting was stretching it a bit. There was a small apartment above the office, where Oliver had lived the last time he was in Japan. But, because Nollene had showed up unannounced, he now had to share with her.

'_Life's a party._'

"Stop moping, Noll. Mai will never kiss you if you're constantly frowning all the time."

Oliver bit his lip.

"Yasu will never kiss you if you keep on being a smart-mouth all the time."

To Oliver's delight, Nollene flushed slightly, and muttered something that sounded like '_Trucking grass hole.'_

Oliver smirked, and turned his attention back to his thesis.

"Noll?"

Oliver clenched his jaw.

"What now?" he snapped. Nollene grinned.

"What were you and Taniyama-san talking about?"

Oliver tapped his fingers against his leg.

"That's none of your concern."

Nollene snorted.

"So it was just a friendly chat between employer and employee?"

Oliver ignored her, and continued writing.

"I wonder how friendly you two got."

Oliver slammed his notebook shut and stood up, leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Nollene." He threw over his shoulder, before shutting the door to his room and dropping onto his bed.

'_God, sisters are so annoying! I wonder if Emily would have gotten like that once she reached eighteen.'_ Oliver sighed, and his thoughts drifted to his long dead sister.

'_I wonder what she would be like now, and what she would look like. Would she look more like Dad, or have the same features as myself and Gene? I can't even remember what colour her eyes were, or her hair.'_

Oliver closed his eyes, and sucked in a deep breath.

'_More to the point, where the heck is Lin staying? He was very vague about the details, which is most unlike him. Maybe he has a girlfriend that...no. That's not even possible. Lin's not like that. He would wait and see if he's staying in Japan first before getting involved.'_

He turned over onto his side, and stared at the wall.

'_Come to think of it, Lin had been acting very oddly the week before we came back. Maybe his niece was in trouble. Or maybe Madoka was chiselling him about something. Ah, stuff it, Noll. Don't waste you time thinking about things that don't concern you. Lin will tell you when he's ready.'_

Reaching over to turn off the light, he closed his eyes again, evening out his breathing until he fell asleep.

* * *

Koujo sat in his car, and stared at the building that had been his home in Japan for more than 6 years.

It had the ancient monastery look, but with more modern materials, and a few streets over from Dogenzaka; the red light district of Shibuya.

He wasn't proud to live there, but he wasn't upset either.

It was home.

The lights were on in some of the rooms in the multi-storeyed building; either studying students or some of the teachers and assistant staff.

Yep. It was definitely home.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, he stepped out of his car, grabbing his bags and locking the car behind him.

He knew that it wouldn't be stolen; the people who lived around here may have fallen low, but they were still honourable.

Walking up the steps to the door, he paused, letting the sounds of school students wash over him.

There was a girl and a boy bickering in what sounded like Spanish, and two girls talking in Korean.

Listening harder, he could pick out a group of students speaking in English; some were American, some were from England.

He looked up at the sign that hung above the door.

'_Outcasts- Exchange Student Boarding House._

_Ruka Tanaka, Hana Kwan and Koujo Lin.'_

Koujo shook his head, hiding a smile.

'_Looks like they finally took up on their threat of adding my name to the list.'_

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Footsteps sounded, and the door was opened by a small girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Koujo tried not to smile at the accented Japanese.

'_She's American, like Chris and Nat.'_

Koujo gave her a small smile, and spoke in English.

"**Hi. I'm looking for Ms. Tanaka. Is she in?"**

The girl blinked, shocked, before she leaned back and yelled down the hall.

"Tanaka-sensei! There's some guy here to see you!"

"Coming!"

Koujo peered over the girls' shoulder as Ruka speed-walked down the hall.

She froze as soon as she spotted Koujo.

"Ko?"

Koujo gave her a wry smile, and glanced up at the sign pointedly.

"I'm surprised to see that you carried out your threat. You even spelt my name right."

The girl looked from Ruka to Koujo, confused.

Ruka lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Koujo's tall frame.

"Koujo! Hana, Koujo's back!"

She yelled, clinging to Koujo tightly.

Koujo hugged her back, trying not to get his fingers tangled in the masses of ginger curls that adorned Ruka's head.

Ruka Tanaka had been one of the very few Japanese students that had stayed at Outcasts while Koujo had been at school. Two years younger than him, but deeply embedded in the Music department, they had become good friends while Koujo had been in Japan.

When the past owner of Outcasts had died, she'd left the building to himself, Ruka and Hana; one for each nationality, and three of the senior boarders.

With masses of ginger curls, brown eyes and an hourglass figure, Ruka dominated attention.

Koujo looked up as Hana rounded the corner.

His Korean friend looked tired and worn out, but her smile was still beautiful. She tapped the American girl on the shoulder.

"**Thank you, Kasey. You need to be back in your dorm; lights out is in ten minutes."**

The girl ran off, and Hana came up to Koujo, who had disengaged from Ruka.

Koujo hugged Hana gently, conscious of her small and delicate frame.

"Hi, Ko. It's been a long time." Hana whispered, her voice cracked and strained.

"Hello yourself, Hana." He replied, giving her a smile.

Hana Kwan had been one of the first boarders to arrive at Outcasts. A runaway from Korea, she'd made it to Shibuya before passing out on the doorstep. She was a year younger than Koujo, but was also a lead musician, as well as being a tech-head. However, she'd been raped in her last year of high-school, and had gotten pregnant.

As a result of this, Hana had been forced out of school, but had also contracted what people called the 'wasting disease'. Her body slowly deteriorated due to high levels of stress, brought on by memories of past events.

Ruka clapped her hands.

"Enough. We can go upstairs and have tea and chat. Ko, we left your room. I foretold that you would come back to us."

Koujo exchanged an amused glance with Hana, and picked up his bags that he'd dropped when Ruka attacked him.

"Ruka, you do know that those magic cards of yours worked about a million years ago."

Hana jibed. Ruka spun around.

"Disbeliever!" she hissed. Hana rolled her eyes.

"You said that I would die last year and look at me now. The image of health!"

She tried to sound enthusiastic, but the joke fell short.

An awkward silence fell, before Koujo coughed.

"Ruka, didn't you mention lights out soon?"

Ruka jumped, and then rushed down the hall.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?" She threw over her shoulder.

Hana sighed as soon as she left, and leaned against the wall. Koujo took note of how she sagged against the wall, and much she was shaking.

"You don't want her to see." He commented, eyes narrowed.

Hana shook her head, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"She's already lost too much. She was closer to Lucy and Rosaline than all of us, and their deaths affected her the most. Her parents died three years ago, and her sister last year. Losing Tori affected us all as well."

Koujo wrapped an arm around her bony shoulders, and gently started to lead her upstairs.

"You're afraid that by losing you, she could...do something drastic?"

He asked, tongue not willing to say the '_s_' word in the house.

Hana nodded.

"I suppose it would be worse if she lost Maya; Ruka's like a big sister to her."

Koujo gave Hana a slight smile as he half-lifted her up the stairs.

"Do you remember when we used to run up and down these stairs as punishment?"

Hana smiled back, eyes slightly vacant.

"You used to smoke us all. Tori was never far behind."

Koujo smiled fondly at the memory.

"You used to piggyback Mai when she got too tired."

"And you used to come back and carry Madoka up the stairs when she had broken her leg."

Koujo stopped by the door that had his nameplate on it, and opened the door.

Everything was as he'd left it; the Para-natural tour posters, his electric and acoustic guitars, some of his school books and some ancient CD's.

"You can tell that I haven't really lived here for a while."

Hana merely smiled and handed him his laptop bag.

Koujo dropped it on his desk, and threw his other bag onto the bed. He stretched, and yawned.

"Tea is sounding really good right now." He commented.

Hana shook her head.

"Boys and their stomachs. Is that all you think about?"

Koujo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a growing lad."

Hana smirked.

"If you're not careful, you'll be growing the wrong way."

"Shut up, Hana."

Hana grinned, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome home, Koujo."


	17. The Usual Suspects (Ghosts, duh)

**Tori: Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm going to be a little tied up with studying, so I'm trying to update as frequently as possible.**

**Mai: Don't strain yourself.**

**Masako: I want to see what happens next.**

**Yasu: *whispers* Hey Tori? Do I get a girlfriend in this?**

**Tori: *Looks away* Ask me again some other time.**

**Mai: Thanks to the reviewers. Unfortunately, Tori didn't have internet access while she wrote this.**

**Masako: Expect to be thanked in the next chapter, however. If she doesn't, then you have my permission to slam her.**

**Tori: Thanks Masako. Please READ AND REVIEW, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Japan- 1 week later.**

Mai knew that both she and Masako were going to be late as soon as the bell rang.

Their English Language teacher had held them in slightly while she read the scores of their English test.

Masako had been top of the class, with Mai coming third.

Considering that at her old school, Mai had been 30th out of 32 students, it was a drastic improvement.

Even so, the snickers from the back of the classroom that sounded as soon as the top three students had been called out rang in Mai's ears as she and Masako sprinted towards the train station.

Years of running from spirits gave Masako the definite advantage over Mai, but Mai managed to keep up with Masako; adrenaline rushes were good like that.

They drew strange looks from the other pedestrians as they hurtled down the stairs to the platform. Mai leapt over a railing, while Masako rolled under it.

The doors were just starting to shut as Mai reached them. Jamming her foot in them, she held them open for Masako, before pulling herself in and colliding with Masako. Both girls managed to keep their footing, drawing amused stares from the other passengers.

"Time check?" Masako breathed, taking deep breaths to control her racing heartbeat.

Mai glanced at her watch.

"3:20."

Masako sighed, and shook her head.

"Five minutes to get to the office after we get off."

Mai bit her lip.

"It takes six if I run."

Raising an eyebrow at Masako's questioning glance, Mai rolled her eyes.

"This won't be the first time I'm late for work."

Masako smiled and shook her head.

"And it won't be the last."

Mai grabbed her water bottle out of her bag, and sipped at it.

"We'll be pushing it this time."

Masako gritted her teeth.

"It wasn't even our fault."

Mai shrugged, and zipped up her bag.

"Our stop's next."

Masako knelt to check her shoes, before moving close to the doors.

"Ready?"

Mai took a deep breath, and tightened the strap on her bag.

"I'm ready."

The doors opened, and both girls shot out, weaving through people, determined to make it to work on time.

* * *

Nollene stood outside the office, leaning against the wall. Her cup of coffee was steaming up into her face, and Nollene welcomed the warmth that seeped in through her fingers.

She had always been sensitive to the cold; something that annoyed her immensely. Today, a very cool breeze drifted through the streets, and cut through her shirt. Of course, because each day had been very warm so far, she hadn't bothered with a jacket today.

Typical.

Besides, Oliver had a client; she had seen him walk up into the office before she did. So she sent Oliver a text to say that

a) He had a client, so play nice

b) She wasn't going to walk in on the interrogation and

c) She would warn Mai and Masako when they came.

Oliver had replied, and asked Nollene to tell Mai and Masako to relax for a bit.

Nollene had raised an eyebrow at his text; he didn't often let his workers off like that. Especially since Mai had a truckload of filing to do.

Nollene jerked her head up from her coffee, and narrowed her eyes.

Two figures were coming towards her at a dead sprint, bags bouncing behind them, dodging around people.

Nollene glanced at her watch.

_3:29 pm._

Nollene hid a smile.

'_Looks like they were worried about being late.'_

Mai and Masako skidded to a halt, and slammed their palms against the wall.

"Safe!" Mai gasped, as her timer on her watch went off.

Masako swallowed and nodded, breathless.

Nollene raised an eyebrow.

"You ran all the way here from your school?"

Mai laughed breathlessly, shaking her head.

"We're not that fit. We caught the 3:20 train for five minutes, and then ran."

Masako drained her bottle.

"Speak for yourself. Ever since Takeo it feels like I've got spiders crawling up my back."

Mai shuddered.

"I always feel like someone's watching me."

Masako looked over her shoulder, and then glared at Mai.

"Don't do that, Mai. It's creepy."

Mai spared a grin.

"Says the person who was stalked by a spirit last year. You were afraid to shower."

Masako rolled her eyes, and dropped her bag. Nollene looked from Mai to Masako, then from Masako to Mai.

"Who's Takeo?"

Mai instantly stiffened, and Masako turned pale.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mai whispered, leaning towards Masako.

Nollene shrugged, and then looked at them.

Their hair was messy and windblown; they were hot, bothered and sweaty.

Nollene pursed her lips.

"Shower first, then work."

Mai opened her mouth to protest.

"But Naru said..."

Nollene held up a hand.

"I can deal with my brother. Besides, he has a client right now."

Masako frowned.

"Where are we supposed to shower?"

Nollene grinned, and picked up Masako's bag, leading them to the back entrance.

"My place. It's just above the office."

Mai gulped.

"Isn't that were Naru lives?"

Nollene smiled.

"Sure is. Come on, you need to get cleaned up."

* * *

Oliver hated principals as a general rule.

They had this overbearing manner, and were rather bossy when it came to being asked questions.

And they always judged you when it came to age difference.

Oliver, being eighteen, would have just finished school, if he had been normal.

Unfortunately, graduating at fourteen, and getting a doctorate at fifteen was not classified as normal.

Not only that, but this particular principal was at least several decades older than him, and acted like Oliver was invisible, despite the fact that he was conducting the investigation.

Lin wasn't helping much; he wasn't very talkative with people that he didn't know well.

Oliver gritted his teeth, and asked the principal the same question he'd been asking him all morning.

"What kind of paranormal activity?"

The principal sniffed, and shot Oliver a glare.

"I don't see why I should have to answer to someone as inexperienced as you. Is there not anyone else who has more authority in this building?"

Oliver sighed, frustrated.

"With all due respect sir, _you_ came to this company because you claimed to have had some paranormal activity at your school. _You _decided to ask us for help, and if _you_ do not want to answer the questions, then we cannot help you with your problem."

The principal gaped at Oliver, who glared at him.

Lin raised an eyebrow, and continued typing.

When it became clear that Oliver wasn't going to budge, the principal scowled an answered the question.

"Students have been complaining of voices giggling in their ears while in class. When they turn around, no one is there. Lockers fell on students while in the track teams changing rooms and the supports had been ripped out."

Lin's fingers were flying across the keyboard, getting everything down.

"Not only that, but students have been tripped over on completely empty staircases, or even pulled down them. Some have broken bones. They always have a hand shaped bruise around their ankle."

Oliver narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"And there have been no other students near by?"

The principal shook his head.

"None. They all say that they were alone, and they know the punishment for lying. There is one other thing, however."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

The principal cleared his throat, and looked around nervously.

"Students have also claimed to see a large black animal that comes in to destroy classrooms, and also attacks students. None of the other teachers have claimed to have seen it."

Oliver bit his lip, thinking.

'_This guy is a moron, but his description seems accurate. We could be dealing with another death curse here, but I've never known one to attack students alone, and leave a mark. Most curious._"

"Have the attacks perhaps occurred while the teacher was out of the classroom?"

Oliver snapped his head around to look at Lin, who had paused in his typing.

The principal also looked at Lin, confused.

"And who might you be?" The principal asked.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"The scribe."

The principal did not look amused, however, but answered the question nonetheless.

"Yes. None of the teachers were in their classes at the time."

Oliver bit his lip.

'_If I say yes, I'm going to have to play Narumi again, and that wasn't really fun. But somehow I doubt that Yasu would want to be the boss on this one. Lin won't take charge; he's too quiet, and Monk might not want to. I could ask Madoka, I suppose. Better that someone older takes this case; I might not get any answers from the teachers.'_

Oliver sighed.

"We accept. We'll need one room to set up a base, and four rooms to stay in."

The principal stood when Oliver did, and bowed.

"Thank you. When can we expect you?"

Oliver exchanged a glance with Lin, who raised an eyebrow.

"It would be best to give the girls a heads up about this one."

Oliver nodded.

"Expect us Friday afternoon. We will try to finish the investigation within five days, so as to not disrupt your school."

"Again, thank you, Shibuya-san." The principal turned to leave, before Oliver stopped him.

"Kanata-san. I would appreciate it if the media did not get involved. There are some of us who do not like the attention. Also, I will be going under an alias. I will let you know as soon as possible what it will be."

The principal nodded.

"Understood, Shibuya-san."

He left, and Oliver slumped onto the couch next to Lin.

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Oliver sighed.

"How am I going to explain to Nollene, Masako and Mai that we're going to a boy's high school infested with spirits?"


End file.
